<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly We Faded into Ashes and I Held You Until The End of Time by kiborina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984860">Slowly We Faded into Ashes and I Held You Until The End of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina'>kiborina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Bending (Avatar), Elemental Magic, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iv) We Are But Dust and Shadows</p><p>Debu kembali beterbangan di sekitarnya. Suasana hati Changmin kembali tersuruk dan mengungkapkan rasa pening yang ia rasakan tepat di kepala selama kehadiran Yunho baru saja dan di  waktu-waktu sebelumnya.</p><p>“Hyungnim.” Suara Minseok terdengar dari balik punggungnya. “Sudah waktunya.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drømte Mig En Drøm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Main title is inspired by Ursine Vulpine's ...Slowly We Fell into Slumber and I Held You Until The End of Time.<br/>1st chapter title is taken from Danish String Quartet's Drømte Mig En Drøm which literally means I Dreamt A Dream.</p><p>Sebelum melanjutkan, baiknya baca dulu deh foreword-nya di sini: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1442475/slowly-we-faded-into-ashes-and-i-held-you-until-the-end-of-time ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bayangan di tanah mulai memburai di bawah kaki-kaki mereka. Langit remang menghampar dan mengirimkan hawa keji yang mencekat kerongkongan. Dan meskipun kepala mereka begitu berat menahan amarah, mata basah, lidah begitu pahit di dalam mulut yang kelu, dan naluri mereka meraung-raung ingin melawan, tidak ada yang mampu menaklukkan perangai sekujur tubuh mereka yang membatu dalam isakan tanpa suara dan tenggelam dalam pekikan-pekikan maut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awan-awan pekat yang sama yang menjadi pengiring malapetaka di Tebing Aras berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu menggentarkan mereka, memperkenankan pemimpin-pemimpin mereka yang malang meregangkan nyawa di depan balok-balok kayu di mana mereka akan kehilangan kepala, leher, dan kemudian, jiwa mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita melakukan ini untuk keadilan!” seru pria dengan jubah merah sutranya di atas sasana yang terlalu suci bahkan untuk sehelai rambutnya. “Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritan pengikutnya menggema hingga ke dada. Suara-suara kasar itu belum begitu berhenti menggaung di telinga-telinga mereka hingga seorang laki-laki yang sangat mereka segani, yang telah dilucuti dari segala pangkat dan kehormatannya, dibawa ke atas panggung eksekusi. Dua orang algojo di belakangnya membawa serta seorang wanita berwajah tenang, meskipun sorot matanya sama tersesat dengan ratusan orang-orangnya yang ia kasihi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?” Di bawah lengan pengasuhnya, ia bertanya pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perempuan paruh baya itu tertegun, melihat ke bawah kepadanya. Ia tahu langit di atas kepala mereka begitu mendung, dan ia juga tahu bahwa tetes-tetes air yang ia rasakan di atas wajahnya bukanlah berasal dari sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dengar,” ucap pengasuhnya setelah ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. “Kau ingat ke mana kita pergi beberapa hari yang lalu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempat tinggal paman dan bibi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pengasuh itu mengangguk dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Kedua lengan yang tersampir di bahunya bergetar. “Setelah ini, berlarilah ke arah dermaga. Jangan menoleh ke belakang apa pun yang terjadi. Temukan Paman Kim. Ia akan membawamu ke rumah paman dan bibimu. Mengerti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia termangu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya begitu cepat. Kedua matanya mulai basah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan menjaga ayah dan ibumu setelah ini,” kata pengasuhnya sembari mengusap kepalanya dan kemudian memeluknya erat. “Kau tahu meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya, bukan? Aku menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.” Pelukannya begitu singkat, dan melukai hatinya. “Pergilah. Cepat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebelum ia sempat menolak, perempuan itu telah berlari di antara kerumuman, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Punggung terakhir yang ia lihat adalah punggung yang berlari menjauh darinya. Kain bernoda tanah yang melindungi seluruh tubuh perempuan itu berkeluk melambai, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Meskipun dirinya yang berdiri diam menatapnya begitu kecil, meskipun ia tidak tahu seberapa kecil ia memandang pengasuhnya selama ini, terlalu terlambat bagi dirinya yang bodoh untuk menyadari kebesaran hati perempuan itu mengartikan pengorbanan dan kesetiaan ketika teriakannya yang memedihkan membelah bagian hatinya yang tersisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lutut-lutut kecilnya tidak dapat bergerak mendengar dan menyaksikan semuanya dalam satu bingkai. Ketika satu per satu nyawa terlepas dengan mudahnya di antara balok-balok kayu dan semarak pengikut negeri api membumbung di udara layaknya wabah yang menyusutkan paru-parunya dalam satu tarikan napas, ia dapat merasakan semuanya dalam satu waktu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya, berusaha keras untuk mendobrak pertahanan rapuh yang belum sempat ia bangun dengan kuat di dalam dirinya. Kesepuluh jarinya bergeretak menahan amarah. Kedua kaki pendeknya mulai berjalan tak gentar ke depan, hingga ia berhenti di tempat ia dapat melihat kedua orang tua beserta pengasuhnya dengan jelas di atas sasana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia menahan langkahnya ketika Inhyeon melihatnya dengan terkejut dan menggelengkan kepala sepelan mungkin kepadanya. Momen kebersamaannya bersama mereka berlangsung secepat para algojo menempatkan kepala mereka di atas balok kayu. Ia menahan napas ketika ibunya memberikannya senyuman terakhirnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hidup, Gyeongjo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di ujung seruan itu, nasibnya telah ditentukan. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Ombak amarah yang bergulung-gulung di dalam dadanya memecahkan seluruh energi yang ia miliki. Kedua mata besarnya yang berair terpusat kepada pria berjubah merah dan senyum simpulnya sebagai perayaan dendamnya yang terbalas. Lengan-lengan kecilnya terangkat perlahan dengan getaran yang begitu hebat. Dalam diam, ia memusatkan pikirannya, mengumpulkan amarahnya, dan menggeretakkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan tajam. Erangan keras terdengar keluar dari raja Gyeongjo yang baru saja tersentak hebat. Dengan punggung menekuk ke belakang dan satu tangan terpelintir menyakitkan, ia berdiri tertatih dari singgasana palsu yang dibuat oleh prajuritnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajah pucatnya semakin membiru bersamaan dengan tangannya yang seolah berusaha mengulur-ulur kesadarannya di udara kosong. Tubuhnya tidak terkendali. Para prajurit berhamburan ke arahnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kekacauan di tempat itu meledak ketika penduduk suku yang semula tak berdaya memperoleh kembali keberanian mereka untuk memberontak dan melawan semua musuh mereka. Di saat yang bersamaan, jari-jarinya mulai berkerotak, dan berjuang keras untuk mengepal dalam usaha untuk melenyapkan apa yang menjadi sumber dari kemurkaannya. Ia hampir dapat mendengar aliran darah segar mengalir di setiap nadi raja bengis itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hentikan!” seru seseorang dari samping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tubuhnya terdorong dan membuatnya tersungkur di tanah, menggagalkan manuver akhirnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan menunjukkannya pada siapa pun!” Ia mendengar gadis bertudung itu berkata dalam rima yang lebih tenang, tanpa mengurangi kesungguhannya. “Tidak kepada siapa pun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telinganya tidak lagi mendengarkan. Pikirannya tidak sempat lagi memikirkan tentang keselamatannya. Tekad dan kemurkaannya sudah begitu penuh ketika ia mendongak dan mengangkat lagi kedua lengannya. Rasanya seperti membebaskan seribu iblis dari dalam tubuhnya ketika semuanya terjadi. Kepalanya menjadi ringan, telinganya berdenging, dan waktu terasa membeku di sekitarnya. Hanya satu teriakan menyayat dari atas sasana yang mampu mengembalikan indera dan kesadarannya. Ia telah mengerahkan puncak energinya ketika kedua mata rubi milik anak itu meredup dan tubuh yang tidak jauh lebih besar dari miliknya itu terjatuh di depan sang raja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia perhatikan selain para prajurit yang berganti haluan menuju ke arahnya. Dalam detik selanjutnya, gadis bertudung berdiri di depan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah mengendap di tanah, menunjukkan punggung yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Suara-suara di sekitarnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi cuitan-cuitan seribu burung pingai yang terbang dan melebur di dalam kepalanya. Langit di atas sejajar dengan wajahnya. Satu sorot sinar mentari yang mencoba menembus awan tebal menjangkau kedua matanya yang letih, meredupkan semua kesadaran yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ketika ia membuka mata, magi dalam alam bawah sadarnya terputus. Pikirannya terhubung kembali dengan tubuhnya dalam satu hentakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku bermimpi lagi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gelisah, gelagat yang ia ciptakan guna menjauhkan kelima jarinya dari keringat dingin yang mengembun di dahinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mimpi yang sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mengangguk samar. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bunga tidur itu selalu membuatnya terjaga jauh sebelum matahari terbit dalam frekuensi yang tidak teratur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sudah berapa lama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satu bulan terakhir,” balas Yunho. “Dan semakin sering akhir-akhir ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku ingin mendengarnya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bulsangjo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yunho berhenti dan merasakan kembali energi yang anehnya masih terasa di ujung memori semunya. “Berwarna perak. Itu...bukan milikku..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Jisoo mengamatinya dengan seksama tanpa membiarkan pertanyaan di kepalanya terungkap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Joo Jihoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan mencari tahu untukmu.” Jisoo berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk dalam. “Yang Mulia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kedua mata Yunho menatap gaun merah dengan aksen emas milik Jisoo dan kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas untuk melihat lekukan kedua bibir yang sama merahnya. Sebuah anugerah alami yang entah bagaimana selalu dimiliki oleh pendeta dengan pangkat tertinggi di Gyeongjo. Orang-orang memercayai mereka sebagai utusan dewa-dewi yang memberi ujian kepada manusia untuk membedakan kaum berhati murni dan kaum berhati nista. Tahun-tahun berlalu semenjak Yunho hanya melihat Jisoo sebagai pendeta perempuan biasa dengan gaun hitam sederhana, mendampingi pendeta besar melakukan ritual beserta para pendeta perempuan biasa lain sepertinya. Mendekati upacara penobatannya kini, Yunho membuatnya dipandang sebagai utusan dewa-dewi, membiarkannya mengenakan gaun merah paling menawan di istana setiap hari, dan membuat pendeta besar yang baru itu mendampinginya selagi ia memegang kuasa di atas singgasana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo tersenyum teduh dan meminta izin dari hadapannya. Ekor gaunnya yang terjuntai bergelombang mengikuti pijakan kakinya satu per satu. Ikat rambut emasnya berkibar diterpa angin ketika ia berhadapan dengan salah satu pendetanya di luar kediaman Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke kuilku hingga dua pertiga malam,” perintah Jisoo pelan. “Aku akan melakukan ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Air danau bergelombang pelan. Dengan cahaya bulan terpantul di permukaannya, tempat itu menjadi sakral. Changmin mempertegas tarikan napasnya dan memanjangkan hembusannya perlahan-lahan. Kelima jari tangannya terbuka lebar, kemudian ia menarik jarinya satu per satu ke dalam telapak tangannya ketika bayangan bulan di permukaan danau mulai bergetar dan terpecah oleh riak air yang terangkat lalu mengelilingi tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Di dalam pusaran itu, Changmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan aliran air di sekitarnya, dan mengosongkan pikirannya sejenak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pusaran airnya terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran air dalam sekejap, menyembur menjauhinya. Changmin memutar kepalanya ke belakang dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok!” seru Changmin. “Aku sudah berpesan kepadamu untuk tidak mencariku kemari!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air yang tidak sengaja tersembur ke arahnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maaf, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ucap Minseok. Kakinya bergerak-gerak. “Ratu ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eomoni?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baru saja Minseok akan membuka mulutnya, seseorang muncul dari belakangnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Mulia!” Minseok menyingkir dari jalannya dan membungkuk dalam, mempersilakan sang ratu menghampiri Changmin yang membungkukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surat dari Gyeongjo. Aku menerimanya pagi ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin berpikir sejenak sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya. Seonhwa menyatukan kedua tangannya ke depan dan memberi ruang waktu untuk mereka bertatap muka dalam diam. Changmin menghela napas tenang dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya diam-diam untuk menekan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa kembali ke dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak terdengar menyenangkan,” ucap Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonhwa terdiam seolah menyungguhkan pernyataan Changmin. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca, namun sikapnya yang hati-hati membuat Changmin tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya sama sekali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonggwang telah mengambil alih beberapa kota di Utara.” Seonhwa memutuskan untuk mengambil jawaban terjauh. “Jika kita tidak mengambil langkah segera, klan pendukung kita akan semakin berkurang. Dan ketika mereka mencapai Daewol, kita akan kehilangan ini semua dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mengapa kau pikir aku belum mengetahuinya?” balas Changmin untuk menghentikan penjelasan yang mungkin akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi demi mencari celah untuk menuju ke pusat pembicaraan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baiklah,” ucap Seonhwa memahami. “Ini tentang Seohyun.” Ia memberikan gulungan surat kepada Changmin. Changmin mengamati segel berwarna merah dengan lambang </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulsangjo</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang mengunci gulungan itu. Tangannya perlahan-lahan membukanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengamati keduanya dari belakang dengan was-was. Air muka Changmin berubah dari curiga menjadi tertegun saat membaca surat itu. Baik sang ratu maupun Changmin, tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa maksudnya?” Changmin menatap Seonhwa dengan penuh curiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tepat seperti apa yang kaubaca,” jawab Seonhwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mereka memintanya untuk menjadi saksi penobatan raja mereka? Mengapa?” desak Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karena itulah yang mereka inginkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eomoni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garis wajah Seonhwa mengeras. “Aku pikir kau cukup cerdas untuk membaca situasi saat ini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menghela keresahannya keluar dan melihat Minseok sekilas, sebelum kembali menghadapi wajah serius Seonhwa. Berpuluh-puluh dekade setelah tragedi itu, Gyeongjo hampir tidak pernah menyentuh dan mengusik Daewol kembali, terkecuali perselisihan-perselisihan kecil mereka dengan beberapa kerajaan klan pendukung Gyeongjo yang Changmin yakini merupakan politik adu domba yang dijalankan oleh mereka. Sepertinya hanya kemarin ia berpikir bahwa Gyeongjo telah hidup dengan tenteram tanpa dendam, dan malam ini ia diingatkan kembali bahwa mereka tidak pernah memiliki hati yang besar dan pikiran yang sempit untuk melupakan hal sepenting itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siapa pun akan memiliki impresi bahwa ini hanyalah antara mereka dan Seonggwang,” ucap Seonhwa. “Gyeongjo terlalu angkuh untuk membiarkan Seonggwang mendapatkan kejayaan mereka. Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah jika mereka ikut turun tangan untuk mengusir Seonggwang dari wilayah kita.” Seonhwa menunjuk surat di tangan Changmin. “Ini, akan menjadi titik balik dari semuanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mereka akan menganggap kita bertekuk lutut kepada mereka setelah Seohyun menghadiri penobatan tidak penting itu,” balas Changmin, kemudian menegaskan raut wajahnya. “Daewol tidak tunduk kepada siapa pun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak menyangkalnya ataupun bermaksud untuk merendahkan kerajaan ini,” ujar Seonhwa. “Aku mengerti karena </span>
  <em>
    <span>ini</span>
  </em>
  <span> adalah tanahku, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kerajaanku</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ada rasa kepemilikan yang begitu pekat dalam suaranya. “Namun kau harus menyusun lagi prioritasmu. Apa gunanya mengagung-agungkan kedaulatan jika pada akhirnya kekalahan selalu menaklukkan kita?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin memiliki pendapat lain mengenai masalah itu, namun Seonhwa sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia adalah kepala yang lebih jernih dan realistis dalam masalah ini. Mengirimkan seseorang atau tidak, jika Gyeongjo sudah melibatkan mereka, tidak akan ada tanah yang lebih aman untuk dipijak. Ketidakberdayaan membuat Changmin ingin berhenti menjadi seorang pasifis yang aktif menjejalkan teori-teori perdamaian di antara kepala-kepala batu. Itu tidak akan bekerja dengan baik di istana ini. Changmin merasa lemah bahkan dengan pendiriannya sendiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mengalihkan wajahnya. “Aku tidak mengizinkan Seohyun pergi ke tempat itu. Tidak akan pernah.” Memikirkan gadis itu melangkahkan kaki di Gyeongjo, seorang diri, membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mengganti Seohyun untuk seseorang yang derajatnya lebih rendah darinya akan menjadi seperti hinaan bagi mereka,” balas Seonhwa. Garis-garis wajahnya melemas dan kedua ujung bibirnya menurun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata mereka beradu. Changmin menyadari dadanya yang mengembang dan mengempis, mendengar detak jantungnya yang perlahan-lahan meningkat dan kemudian menurun dalam waktu yang sama cepatnya, ketika ia mengetahui ada kemungkinan lain yang tidak harus melibatkan Seohyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jika harus dia, maka biarkanlah,” sambung Seonhwa. Ucapannya sangat hati-hati meski ia bermaksud untuk menegaskan tekadnya. “Jangan mengambil resiko dan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil lagi apa yang penting bagimu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan pergi.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonhwa mengamatinya dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada keterkejutan yang wanita itu tunjukkan. Semua terasa berhenti. Dari kelengangan yang seperti terulur selama berjam-jam, hingga permukaan air danau yang terlampau tenang seolah memadat, sebuah persetujuan mengkristal di antara mereka. Ketika Seonhwa bersuara lagi, udara mengepul hangat di depan mulutnya yang merah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak akan ada di antara mereka yang dapat membuatmu bertekuk lutut, Changmin. Kau bisa meyakinkan mereka tentang itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin akan memastikannya pada waktunya. Walaupun ia meradang, tidak ada perasaan lain yang lebih besar daripada rasa resah yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini. Menyaksikan penobatan raja mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menjaga kedaulatan Daewol. Kedatangannya akan memberikan kesan seolah ia mengikrarkan kesetiaan kepada Gyeongjo. Bahkan dengan politik pintu tertutup mereka, hampir mustahil negeri itu membiarkan orang asing untuk melangkahkan kaki di sana, terlebih membiarkannya menemui raja mereka. Jika Changmin benar-benar harus melakukannya, mungkin kepalanya akan berakhir di ujung mata tombak yang mereka pasang di sepanjang dinding istana, begitu gamblang sebagai hiburan bagi semua orang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonhwa melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat hingga ia dapat melihat wajah Changmin yang kalut dan teralihkan. Ia memandang rambut Changmin yang dibiarkan tergerai beberapa saat sebelum mengusap pangkalnya dan memainkan ujungnya yang menggantung tepat di atas bahu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kelak, kau akan menjadi seorang raja meskipun kau tidak mengenakan mahkota sekarang,” ucapnya. “Sekembalinya kau dari Gyeongjo, aku akan mengumumkan kepada semuanya bahwa kau adalah pewaris takhta selanjutnya.” Seonhwa tersenyum simpul. “Jika keadaan tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh prajurit yang tersisa di sini untukmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mengangkat tangannya dan menahan jari-jari Seonhwa, sebelum menurunkannya dengan pelan. Sebagai seseorang yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya, perkataan Seonhwa patut dipercayai, sama halnya dengan segala hal tentang wanita itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terima kasih,” lirih Seonhwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan katakan kepada Seohyun tentang ini,” ucap Changmin. Jika Seohyun mengetahui kepergiannya adalah aksi sukarela untuk menggantikannya, harga dirinya akan terluka, dan Changmin sedang tidak ingin menarik ulur hubungan mereka lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jika itu yang kauinginkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanpa mengurangi kegelisahan Changmin, Seonhwa bergegas meninggalkannya. Changmin memandang surat di tangannya lama sebelum menggulungnya kembali. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Minseok yang semakin timbul dalam gelapnya malam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tahu,” ucap Changmin. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat jauh di atas kepala dan ia menghempaskannya begitu cepat diikuti oleh suara permukaan air danau yang terbelah dua seolah benda raksasa jatuh di atasnya. “Kau akan ikut bersamaku?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Orabeoni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Di hari keberangkatannya, tidak ada kegetiran sedikit pun yang terlihat di wajah para dewan istana maupun Seonhwa ketika melepasnya baru saja. Ia harus menghadapi puluhan wajah yang tersenyum dengan kebanggaan palsu seolah itu akan menghiburnya tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia merasa tenang. Tidak ada senyum dari perempuan terakhir yang mengantarnya pergi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seohyun,” panggil Changmin mendekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terlepas dari keraguannya sendiri tentangnya, Changmin berlega hati karena bukan ia yang berdiri di posisi Seohyun dan memanggil nama gadis itu dengan berat hati saat melepasnya. Mungkin bukan berat hati yang dirasakan Seohyun saat ini, namun Changmin lebih menghargai sedikit rasa kepeduliannya daripada kepercayaan berpuluh-puluh bangsawan di dalam sana yang berusaha menjilat kakinya karena mereka pikir sebentar lagi Changmin akan melangkahkan kaki di istana berlantai emas, salah satu sindiran mereka untuk membuat politik tertutup Gyeongjo masuk akal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beruntung, Seohyun tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan penjilat berperangai palsu seperti mereka. Ketika ia tidak begitu menyukai sikap Changmin, ia akan selalu menunjukkannya. Bahkan ketika Seonhwa terlalu sibuk dengan Changmin untuk menyambut upacara kedewasaannya di pertengahan musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu, Seohyun terang-terangan mengabaikannya dan berusaha mengambil kembali perhatian ibunya. Dan ketika Seohyun tidak yakin dengan keputusan Changmin, ia akan berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu getir hingga ia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Seperti sekarang.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Orabeoni</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ulang Seohyun dengan suara yang lebih lemah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mendesah. “Jangan menatapku seperti itu,” ucapnya ketika Seohyun tidak mampu memadu kata-katanya. “Aku tidak menyukainya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seohyun mendongak dan tidak menawarkan sorot hangat di kedua matanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu,” balas Seohyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menyetujui. “Seperti yang seharusnya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Untuk beberapa saat yang diisi hanya oleh suara-suara pengawal yang mempersiapkan kereta kudanya di belakang, dan Minseok yang mengawasi dan mengatur mereka dengan cermat, Changmin dan Seohyun saling memandang, sebelum salah satu di antara mereka semakin mendekat lalu mendekap yang lain begitu saja. Changmin yang sejenak membeku, akhirnya mengangkat satu lengannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Seohyun dengan pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa kau yakin ingin pergi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertanyaan itu menjadi satu-satunya penghibur Changmin saat ini. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyesali keputusannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bahkan jika aku tidak yakin,” ucapnya sembari melepas pelukan mereka yang terlalu cepat untuk dirasakan dan diingat. “aku harus tetap pergi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seohyun memberi isyarat kepada pelayan pribadinya untuk memberikan sebuah kotak perkakas kecil yang langsung diterima oleh Changmin dengan kening berkerut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Air atar untuk menyamarkan aromamu.” Seohyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin yang tak terucap. “Aku tahu kau lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, tetapi terimalah. Sangat berbahaya di luar sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menatap perkakas itu sejenak sebelum mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Seohyun melalui kedua matanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeoha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” panggil Minseok di belakang punggungnya, sembari melemparkan senyum hormat untuk Seohyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pergilah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mengangguk sebagai salam perpisahan. Seohyun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang bahkan tidak dapat bertahan lama hingga Changmin memutar tubuhnya. Ia tahu Changmin akan membencinya jika ia terlihat muram. Seohyun membalik tubuhnya segera dan berjalan kembali ke dalam istana sebelum kusir kereta Changmin memerintahkan kuda mereka untuk bergerak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gyeongjo adalah penjelmaan dari musim panas yang sebenar-benarnya. Dari kesibukan di luar yang membuat telinganya berdenging tidak nyaman, kobaran api di atelier tempat para pandai besi menempa puluhan pedang dalam sekali waktu, hingga sengatan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus tirai jendela keretanya dan membakar tipis-tipis kulitnya. Air di dalam tubuhnya mulai bereaksi dan bergejolak pelan, sepertinya akan mendesis di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya jika ia tidak segera memanggil mereka keluar sebagai upaya perlindungan diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang bagus, tapi tempat ini benar-benar diberkati secara penuh oleh dewa matahari,” ucap Minseok setengah mengeluh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin melirik Minseok yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di bangkunya sembari mengayun-ayunkan kipas tangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku bisa membantumu sedikit,” ucap Changmin sembari menggulung sebagian kecil lengan kimononya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gejolak yang tadinya mengerang kecil di dalam tubuhnya, ia uarkan perlahan-lahan keluar melalui telapak tangannya. Tanpa melakukan kontak langsung, Changmin menggantungkan telapak tangannya di atas lengan pakaian Minseok dan menyalurkan energinya. Minseok mendesah lega ketika rasa menyengat dan panas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya lenyap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku rasa pengendalianmu akan sangat berguna di tempat ini, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Minseok mengusap-usap tangannya. “Kau beruntung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seorang pengendali air di bekas kerajaan api?” Changmin mengintip dari balik tirai ke arah matahari yang terlihat akan berlangsung sepanjang hari tanpa malam. “Keberuntungan macam apa yang kaubicarakan?” Changmin mendesah memikirkan bagaimana sesaat lagi ia akan menapaki tanah tempat orang-orang yang ia benci berjalan. “Aturan masih berlaku. Jangan memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun. Kau mengerti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengangguk cepat. Menjadi satu-satunya pengendali air yang tersisa, dan bisa jadi satu-satunya pengendali elemen yang tersisa di bumi ini, Changmin harus bertindak hati-hati agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, bahkan Seonhwa dan Seohyun. Entah bagaimana ia dapat terlahir dengan sebuah kemampuan pengendalian sementara kekuatan semacam itu telah sengaja dipunahkan jauh sebelum ia dapat menyadari dunianya yang penuh dengan teror akan kaum equalis, yang berbagi pikiran dengan hampir seluruh kaum manusia di belahan bumi ini. Hanya Minseok yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk menjaga rahasia terdalamnya. Hidup dalam kebungkaman seakan ia adalah pangeran biasa yang hidup di bawah perlindungan ratunya tidaklah sulit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di ujung kejemuan mereka yang telah duduk di dalam kereta kuda mereka selama hampir satu bulan lamanya, wajah tembok benteng istana Gyeongjo membuat air muka Minseok sedikit menyala. Setelah melewati jembatan angkat yang membentang di atas parit yang mengantarkan mereka melewati gerbang istana, mata Changmin melebar. Peradaban Gyeongjo yang megah membekukan pikirannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kereta mereka berhenti di depan gerbang kedua. Changmin segera membuka perkakas yang sebelumnya diberikan Seohyun untuknya dan mengamati wewangian yang dibagi ke dalam beberapa botol kecil. Ia mengambil satu dan menuangkannya di telapak tangan, membauinya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengoleskannya secara merata di kedua sisi pangkal leher yang menyatu dengan bahunya. Minseok mengendusnya kemudian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seperti apa aromaku sekarang?” tanya Changmin menguji coba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mencoba-coba selama beberapa waktu. Hidungnya telah terbiasa dengan aroma Changmin yang khas dan manis. Saat ia tidak menangkap satu pun aroma darinya, Minseok merasa ia sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang sama sekali berbeda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hambar,” jawab Minseok menyimpulkan. Changmin mengangguk puas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Changmin melangkahkan kaki keluar dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan menggelitik di sekujur permukaan kulitnya yang bereaksi dengan udara Gyeongjo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuan,” sapa seseorang yang sudah menunggu mereka. “Selamat datang di Gyeongjo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas mengagumi gerbang besi raksasa yang membuatnya merasa sangat kecil dan tidak istimewa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Segala macam kendaraan asing tidak diizinkan untuk melewati gerbang ini,” ucap laki-laki yang Changmin tebak sebagai kasim itu. “Aku akan membimbing Yang Mulia hingga ke istana, tapi sebelum itu, serahkan segala macam senjata yang kalian bawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menatap Changmin sesaat, kemudian melepaskan pedang dari pinggangnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. Tidak ingin berdiri di bawah terik matahari lebih lama lagi, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera, mengikuti kasim yang bersikap terlalu santai di hadapannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyeongjo dan keramahtamahan palsu mereka,” gumam Changmin kepada Minseok yang berjalan di sampingnya ketika pemandu mereka sibuk membuat suara gaduh dengan mulut kerucutnya. Hal yang paling menyakitkan sekarang adalah ketika mereka sama-sama mengetahui seberapa besar rasa tidak suka mereka terhadap satu sama lain, namun tidak memiliki kesempatan yang terbuka untuk saling melampiaskan dendam mereka saat itu juga, saat ketika mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh satu jengkal lengan. Changmin berusaha keras untuk tidak melumpuhkan kasim itu dari balik punggungnya ketika siulannya semakin menjadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otak, peradaban, dan arogansi selalu berbanding lurus,” komentarnya lebih lanjut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semakin dalam mereka memasuki komplek istana, semakin tajam tatapan para penghuni di sana, menjadikan mereka sebagai objek keingintahuan dan buruk sangka. Barangkali karena ia mengenakan kimono velvet dan tunik biru tua yang seketika menjadi begitu mencolok di antara pakaian berwarna suram yang mereka semua kenakan, dan gulungan rambut kecil yang menjulang di atas kepalanya, berlawanan dengan rambut mereka yang tertata apa adanya, tanpa hiasan rambut dan kepala. Terlepas dari teriknya tempat ini, terlihat prajurit dan penjaga mengenakan pakaian baja yang tampak berat, namun pergerakan mereka ringan dan menusuk, seperti elang. Berlaku juga dengan tatapan mereka yang jauh lebih menghakimi daripada yang lainnya. Tidak hanya perang yang memisahkan mereka, peradaban dan gaya hidup mereka pun menciptakan jurang yang sangat lebar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok merapatkan dirinya dan memelankan suaranya. “Aku dengar kepemimpinan Gyeongjo setelah ini akan dipegang oleh kemenakan raja yang baru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kening Changmin berkerut. Seonhwa tidak pernah memberitahu hal semacam itu kepadanya sebagai sebuah pengetahuan umum yang harus ia siapkan untuk bertahan di Gyeongjo setidaknya selama satu hari tanpa terlihat bodoh. Atau barangkali begitulah Seonhwa menginginkannya di sekitar sini. Seorang pangeran yang terlihat lugu dan bodoh. Kamuflase itu dapat mengantarkannya kepada dua kemungkinan. Gyeongjo akan menganggap remeh atau Gyeongjo akan membunuhnya. Dengan segala perasaan buruk yang begitu kuat menyerang kepalanya akhir-akhir ini, kemungkinan kedua adalah jawabannya. Seonhwa begitu naif jika ia berpikir ketidaktahuannya akan apa pun dapat membebaskannya dari neraka itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dari mana kau mendengarnya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengangkat bahunya. “Di tempat peristirahatan.” Ia berpikir sejenak. “Rumor mengatakan bahwa calon raja mereka tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk memimpin dan akan mengeluarkan titah yang memberikan hak penuh kepada penasihatnya untuk membuat keputusan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kasim yang menggiring mereka akhirnya memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup mulutnya seolah ia tidak sedang menggunjingkan raja mereka tepat satu langkah dibelakangnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuan-tuan,” ucap kasim tersebut. “Ini adalah kediaman kalian selama berada di Gyeongjo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mendongak dan mendapati kastel granit yang berukuran seperdelapan dari ukuran istana utama yang mencakar langit di tengah arena. Puluhan kastel kecil yang serupa dengan kediamannya serta beratus-ratus pondok dibangun memutari kastel utama. Changmin menerawang jauh ke balik bangunan kastel tertinggi dan mendapati tebing berundak yang menjadi pertahanan belakang mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan menempatkan beberapa pelayan jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu. Akan ada pengawal yang menjemput ketika upacara penobatan, tidak perlu khawatir.” Kasim itu menyela pengamatannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terima kasih,” balas Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mendesah lega saat kasim itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak memiliki kapabilitas yang cukup dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab,” ujar Changmin meringkas perkataan Minseok yang hampir saja terlupakan. Ia berdecak. “Setelah semuanya, bagaimana bisa mereka merendahkan diri mereka dengan mewariskan takhta kepada seseorang seperti itu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karena ia adalah satu-satunya </span>
  <em>
    <span>seonggol</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang tersisa.” Minseok mengatakan apa yang ia dengar. “Lebih buruk lagi, ia menolak untuk memilih calon ratu. Penobatannya harus ditunda selama bertahun-tahun setelah raja terdahulu mereka turun tahta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah ia berencana untuk menjadi perjaka suci seumur hidupnya?” Changmin berdecak tidak percaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku mendengar lagi,” ucap Minseok. “bahwa ia mengidap penyakit parah yang misterius. Barangkali itulah mengapa ia menolak untuk mengikat dirinya dengan seseorang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin memikirkannya sejenak, sebelum berjalan menuju ke tepi tebing landai yang berdekatan dengan kastelnya alih-alih memasukinya. Minseok buru-buru mengikutinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagaimana dengan kemenakannya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joo Jihoon,” jawab Minseok. “Seorang </span>
  <em>
    <span>jingeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ia mewakili Yunho di singgasana selama masa kekosongan, yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia mendapatkan dukungan besar dari segala arah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jadi, seperti itu keadaan politik internal mereka saat ini.” Changmin berhenti berjalan dan memandang jauh ke depan ke arah parit. “Lalu, siapa yang mengundangku kemari? Raja yang meragukan itu atau Joo Jihoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di saat bersamaan, Changmin menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah tebing dengan cekatan ketika mendengar suara dua bilah pedang saling membentur dan menimbulkan suara lantang di atas ketenangan yang sedang ia nikmati. Di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang berlindung di bawah tebing, dua orang sedang berseteru mengayunkan pedang mereka secara bersamaan selama beberapa saat. Ujung pedang mereka berlanggaran dengan sinar matahari, menyebabkan Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika kedua matanya terbutakan dan rasa nyeri itu menyebar hingga ke bagian dalam kepalanya. Salah satu di antara dua orang itu mengerang dan menjatuhkan pedangnya tiba-tiba. Kedua telapak tangannya memegang kepalanya yang tidak terluka sama sekali, tak tersentuh oleh pedang sedikit pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin sedikit limbung dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum Minseok menahan tubuhnya. Ketika matanya kembali fokus kepada kedua orang prajurit sebelumnya, kini giliran napasnya yang terasa berat. Minseok mematung di dekatnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” panggil Minseok. Changmin memutar kepalanya sedikit terengah. Minseok menatapnya terpaku dengan mata membulat. Changmin tidak dapat menerjemahkan keterkejutan Minseok, namun ia sendiri terlalu resah dengan kesehatannya sendiri yang bermasalah untuk bertanya ada apa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok, aku ingin beristirahat sejenak di dalam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok melanjutkan kegemingannya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia menggamit lengan Changmin dan menuntunnya perlahan. Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke bawah. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kedua pasang mata yang menyala merah sebelum ia memasuki kediamannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Burung simbol kerajaan Yunho itu adalah phoenix, atau di Korea dikenal dengan sebutan bonghwang (mengacu pada burung mitologi dari China "Fenghuang"), dan istilah alternatif dari Koreanya sendiri adalah bulsangjo (burung abadi). Jadi, bulsangjo yang muncul di mimpi Yunho itu adalah phoenix. Di mitologi-mitologi kuno, phoenix dikaitkan dg matahari dan api, which suits Yunho's element. Therefore, I named Yunho's kingdom "Luminous Bird" aka Phoenix XD</p><p>** Gyeongjo (景鳥) : arti harfiahnya adalah "Luminous bird" atau Burung Bercahaya.</p><p>** Daewol (大月) : arti harfiahnya adalah "The Great Moon" atau Bulan Yang Agung.</p><p>** Seonggwang (星光) : arti harfiahnya "Starlight" atau sinar bintang.</p><p>Yeah, I made up those kingdom names by myself with a hanja dictionary. Crazy, indeed XD</p><p>Seonggeol (sacred bone): raja/ratu yang kedua orang tuanya murni keturunan kerajaan atau berasal dari keluarga kerajaan.<br/>Jingeol (true bone): raja/ratu yang salah satu orang tuanya keturunan kerajaan, tapi yang satunya hanya keturunan bangsawan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Majesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is inspired by Rupert Gregson-Williams &amp; Lorne Balfe's Your Majesty.<br/>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sepatu lars yang ia kenakan sudah lusuh, namun ia memberikan peringatan keras dengan kedua matanya kepada para pelayan yang membujuk untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk menyelipkan sebuah kalung emas di lehernya meskipun ia sudah melarang, ia memutuskan bahwa bantuan mereka sungguh tidak diharapkan dan mengusir mereka dengan satu geraman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upacara penobatan bukanlah apa-apa baginya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ini perayaanmu,” ucap Dongho yang mengencangkan sarung pedangnya di pinggul seraya melangkah di belakangnya. “dan kau memilih untuk tidak menunjukkan penampilan terbaikmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perayaanku.” Yunho mengucapkannya dengan tanda tanya yang mengambang. “Ini adalah perayaan mereka untuk menyampaikan belas kasihan terhadapku yang mereka pikir terkutuk ini. Menghias diri berarti menyetujui ledekan mereka. Aku tidak ingin itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon tidak akan senang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seolah aku peduli,” balas Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka berhenti tepat di depan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeokseong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yunho menerawang sejenak dan membayangkan wajah orang-orang di balik pintu itu. Dongho memberikannya sebuah tepukan di bahu dan salah satu pengawal memasangkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonghwangpo</span>
  </em>
  <span> hitam dan merah beraksen emas yang menggantung di kedua bahunya. Satu-satunya kemewahan sekaligus kehormatan yang rela ia kenakan. Dongho memeriksa sekali lagi penampilannya, mengencangkan jubah merah keemasan Yunho, dan mengangguk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menyaksikan pengawal pribadinya itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku memberi hormat kepadamu,” Dongho berujar dengan suara lantang. “Yang Mulia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proklamasinya mengundang semua pengawal yang berdiri di sana melakukan hal yang sama, berseru dan memberi hormat kepadanya. Yunho menatap berkeliling dan melihat bagaimana kepala dan punggung mereka tertunduk hanya untuknya seorang, sebelum ia kembali menatap pintu menuju ruang singgasana di depannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa kau akan berada di pihakku selamanya?” tanya Yunho pelan. Dongho berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sikap yang tak tergoyahkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku bersumpah,” balasnya, ketika gerbang Jeokseong mulai terbuka perlahan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> +++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Selamat atas penobatanmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku yakin Gyeongjo akan menjadi kerajaan yang makmur di bawah kekuasaanmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punggung laki-laki itu tidak membungkuk rendah sebagaimana ia harus menghormati rajanya, namun Yunho tidak dapat memedulikannya. Tidak ada seorang pun dari klan Park yang bisa mengambil hatinya meskipun seluruh Gyeongjo tidak dapat lagi menampung jasa-jasa mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terima kasih,” ucap Yunho sebagai sebuah kepatutan belaka. “Aku menantikan partisipasimu kembali untuk memajukan Gyeongjo. Bersamaku.” Tidak lupa Yunho menekankan kata terakhirnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulas senyum yang membentuk bibirnya sementara menyuratkan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho bergeming di singgasananya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tentu, Yang Mulia,” balasnya. “Semoga kesehatan selalu dilimpahkan kepadamu untuk menyaksikan Gyeongjo menyatukan seluruh Balhae,” sambungnya sebelum melangkah mundur dan enyah dari hadapan Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doa palsu tersebut masih menyisakan asap di dada Yunho ketika satu per satu bangsawan Gyeongjo mulai menyuguhkan diri mereka masing-masing di hadapannya. Ritual penghormatan dan penjabaran janji-janji telah dirancang jauh-jauh hari untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya, atau lebih tepatnya, mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari Joo Jihoon yang saat ini duduk tidak jauh darinya, mengamati dan mendengarkan dari samping dengan penuh perhitungan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu dan pelajari bagaimana mereka menatapmu,” ucap Jihoon pelan ketika para bangsawan memberikan Yunho waktu sejenak untuk beristirahat. “Kau akan tahu siapa yang tulus berada di pihakmu, dan siapa yang sewaktu-waktu cukup berani untuk mencukil kedua mata dan menebas kedua kakimu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menatap Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. “Jika naluriku bekerja dengan benar, tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus mendukungku. Bagaimana menurutmu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon membalas tatapannya dalam diam sebelum ia berdiri tiba-tiba. Yunho meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan menemukan seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, seolah ia tidak tertarik untuk melihat Yunho dan memberi hormat. Jubah terang dan gelungan rambutnya yang sangat asing mengusik rasa tenangnya. Para bangsawan memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Mulia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momen ketika orang itu mendongak dan menatap Yunho tepat di kedua matanya, sesuatu mendesak dan meremas kepalanya dengan berat. Yunho terpaku dalam diam ketika ia tidak dapat menggerakkan satu pun bagian tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menahan kedua bola matanya untuk tidak bergerak liar dan tulang-tulangnya untuk tidak patah secara tiba-tiba. Sesuatu menariknya dari dalam dan membuatnya seolah-olah tersentak, namun pada nyatanya ia hanya diam, membatu di singgasananya. Dua bola mata yang membiru tidak lazim di depannya berangsur-angsur melebar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pangeran dari Daewol, Shim Changmin,” ucap Jihoon. Suaranya seakan memecah segala bentuk iblis yang menguasai Yunho baru saja. “Aku sudah mendengar dari ratumu. Kehadiranmu sudah dinantikan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segera setelah ia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya, Yunho memutar kepalanya ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku lega kau berkenan memenuhi undangan kami,” lanjut Jihoon, semakin mencetuskan pertanyaan di kepala Yunho. “Ah, maksudku, menggantikan saudara perempuanmu untuk memenuhi undangan kami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin belum dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho ketika seharusnya ia membalas keramahtamahan sang penasihat raja. Yunho menyadari keheningan yang terjadi dan dengan enggan meluruskan kepalanya kembali untuk melihat Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kami tidak dapat mengutus Seohyun karena alasan tertentu,” balas Changmin akhirnya, meskipun dengan tekanan yang buruk di setiap suku katanya. “Aku harap kehadiranku lebih dari cukup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tentu saja!” seru Jihoon. Suara tawanya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan setelah para bangsawan berhenti bercengkrama dan memilih untuk menyaksikan pertukaran canggung itu. “Perjalananmu pasti sangat melelahkan. Aku akan memastikan kau mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik di istana ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin membungkuk. Tidak lebih rendah dari bangsawan Park, namun cukup lama untuk menghentikan percakapan mereka. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan dan membalikkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki perawakan kecil yang sudah berdiri di bawah menunggunya. Anak itu terlihat lebih tidak ingin berada di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shim Changmin tidak banyak bicara rupanya.” Jihoon berkomentar setelah kepergian Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengamati Changmin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Semua pasang mata mengikutinya hingga menghilang di balik area yang disediakan khusus untuknya. “Apa maksudmu mengundangnya kemari?” tanya Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau melihatnya? Mereka menyembunyikan dan merawat permata mereka dengan sangat baik. Tebusan yang akan sangat berguna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tebusan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daewol membutuhkan pasukan kita untuk mengusir Seonggwang dari sana,” jawab Jihoon. “Tidak ada salahnya meminta sesuatu sebagai gantinya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan kau melakukan semua ini tanpa meminta persetujuanku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak ingin pikiranmu teralihkan sebelum penobatan.” Jihoon memberinya alasan. “Yang harus kaupikirkan setelah ini adalah, bagaimana menjadikannya berguna untuk Aras dan Gyeongjo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakaian baja milik Dongho yang berdiri siaga di samping Yunho menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang menggusarkan. Dongho seharusnya memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yunho menahan gertakan giginya. “Kita sudah sepakat tentang ini. Aras tidak lagi membutuhkan persembahan yang tidak perlu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seorang bangsawan dari ibu kota melangkahkan kaki ke tangga dan menyampaikan suka citanya, tidak menyadari ketegangan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya. Yunho tidak melepaskan wajah dinginnya ketika memandang bangsawan itu, membuat orang itu menyalahartikan reaksinya. Ia lalu membungkukkan punggungnya dengan wajah masam dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau bahkan tidak bisa membantu dirimu sendiri untuk mendapatkan simpati dan dukungan rakyatmu.” Jihoon memeriksa Yunho dari ujung mahkota hingga ujung sepatu larsnya yang bernoda. “Tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah raja mereka bahkan dengan penampilanmu. Kesepakatan yang kauajukan hanya akan menggulingkan tahtamu dalam satu jentikan jari jika kau tidak bisa membereskan pusat dari permasalahan negeri ini.” Jihoon bergeser mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Yunho, menunjukkan sebuah keakraban yang Yunho tidak yakin pernah ada di antara mereka. Ia paham Jihoon hanya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah pertunjukan untuk para bangsawan di bawah singgasana mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, membantumu mencapai puncak roda dunia adalah tugasku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berusaha menahan api amarah yang berusaha menggerogoti seluruh raganya. Mengesampingkan dirinya dalam pengambilan keputusan tentang utusan dari Daewol adalah satu hal, namun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak dapat membantu dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang raja berkali-kali menyiratkan sebuah penghinaan besar. Yunho dapat merasakan gejolak yang mulai mencapai seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Sebelum Jihoon dapat merasakannya, ia menyingkirkan telapak tangan di bahunya dengan tidak ramah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penghargaanmu akan jasa-jasaku sangat menyanjung hati,” ucap Jihoon sinis sebelum ia menuruni tangga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya berbaur dengan para bangsawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho beringsut mendekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau akan membakar dirimu jika kau tidak mendinginkan kepalamu segera,” ucap Dongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Dadanya naik turun menampung kemurkaan yang muncul tanpa terkendali dari dalamnya. Ia mengerang pelan dan mulai meremas dadanya dengan erat. Dongho segera beranjak dan berdiri di depan Yunho untuk menghalaunya dari perhatian massa dan kemudian memegang lengannya, hanya untuk mengangkatnya dengan terkejut ketika bahkan pakaian Yunho tidak dapat menahan panas tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak sekarang,” ucap Dongho panik, seolah Yunho dapat kembali normal dalam sekejap. “Banyak orang melihatmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terlambat, semua perhatian tercurahkan kepada mereka kini. Seluruh ruangan itu hampir hening dalam hitungan detik. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya kepada sesuatu. Ia meraba-raba di dalam pikirannya untuk menemukan apapun itu yang dapat meredakan rasa sakitnya. Jihoon setengah berlari menaiki tangga dan mencoba mendorong Dongho menyingkir dari hadapan Yunho, namun pengawalnya tidak bergeming hingga Jihoon memberinya peringatan keras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho membuka matanya lagi ketika ia tidak menemukan titik tenang di dalam kepalanya. Tatapan puluhan orang sebagian besar menilainya, dan sebagian lagi terkejut atas pembuktian secara langsung kabar burung mengenai dirinya yang terkutuk dengan sebuah penyakit. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada dan duduk menegak, meskipun itu sangat terlambat. Tarik dan helanya masih memburu dan sekali lagi ia melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk menekan energinya kembali ke dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau benar-benar memilikinya, bukan?” tanya Jihoon dengan rasa ingin tahu yang melewati batas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho setengah menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak, sekaligus mencoba mengenyahkan rasa terbakar di seluruh wajahnya. Ketika ia merasa rahasianya hampir tercabut hingga ke akar, Yunho berhasil menemukannya. Matanya terpusat kepada sebuah jangkar yang perlahan-lahan meredakan api di dalam dadanya dan menarik mereka menjauh dari bawah permukaan kulitnya, hingga terdengar sebuah desahan panjang dari mulutnya. Rasa sakitnya masih sangat terasa di dadanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho menyentuh lengannya dengan hati-hati, dan menarik Yunho berdiri ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun yang membakar tangannya lagi. Yunho menapakkan kedua kaki dengan energi yang tersisa dan melangkah pergi di depan Dongho yang berjaga di belakangnya. Desas-desus bising mengekor di belakang mereka dalam waktu yang lama.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jadi, kabar itu benar adanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah Changmin yang lebih cepat dan lebar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak percaya kita menyaksikannya secara langsung,” lanjut Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka telah sampai di kastel mereka. Begitu Changmin membuka pintu, ia merobohkan dirinya dan bersimpuh di lantai yang keras. Terkepung oleh dinding-dinding yang menghalangi suara-suara di luar, helaan napas dan aliran darah di nadinya memenuhi telinganya. Ia baru menyadari, napasnya tersengal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kau baik-baik saja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak semenjak aku melangkahkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini,” jawab Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya. “Kau berkeringat banyak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan cekatan, ia mencari sebuah kain untuk mengeringkan dahi dan leher Changmin. Changmin mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di aula Jeokseong. Bagaimana wajah Yunho terlihat pucat dan menyala di waktu bersamaan, bagaimana ia memegangi dadanya dengan erat, dan yang paling mengejutkan, semua itu seakan memantul kepadanya. Ia memegang dadanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang ia rasakan adalah nyata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menahan pergelangan tangan Minseok yang masih sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah kau melihat…” pertanyaan Changmin mengabur dan pada akhirnya menggantung begitu saja. Minseok mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping. “Apakah menurutmu ia sekarat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mungkin. Aku rasa penyakitnya cukup parah,” balas Minseok. “Tetapi kemenakannya tidak terlihat begitu khawatir, justru sebaliknya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengangkat bahunya. “Terlihat lebih ringan mulut dari Jung Yunho, tapi gelagatnya sangat menggangguku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon yang mengundang kita.” Changmin menyuarakan kesimpulannya. Setelah melihat wajah terkejut Yunho ketika Jihoon mengumumkan bahwa ia datang dari Daewol, ia yakin bahwa kedua orang itu tidak pernah merencanakan keputusan itu bersama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wajah Minseok berubah resah. “Setelah dipikirkan, Jihoon terlihat lebih berbahaya sekarang daripada Yunho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorot mata Jihoon ketika melihat Changmin di Jeoksong mengungkapkan sebuah ketertarikan. Changmin belum dapat memastikannya, namun minatnya diletakkan di tempat yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan terancam. Meskipun Yunho melihatnya seolah ia adalah sebuah penghinaan yang berdiri di depan wajahnya dan ingin menyingkirkannya dengan segera, tetapi Changmin tahu bahwa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik di antara keduanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akan jauh lebih baik jika kita menolak undangan mereka,” balas Changmin menyesal. “Mereka membuat kita menyaksikan segalanya. Kau tahu apa artinya ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang harus kita lakukan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita akan kembali sesegera mungkin,” ucap Changmin sangat ragu. Keresahan Minseok menular kepadanya. “Terdengar gila, tapi Jung Yunho mungkin akan mengizinkan kita.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> +++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho membuka pintu Kuil Haemosu dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa pendeta terkejut dan memberi jalan ketika mereka melihat Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Orabeoni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jisoo melangkah terburu-buru ke arah mereka. “Apa yang terjadi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho.” Dongho menjawab sembari mengirimkan sinyal dengan matanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo memerintahkan semua pendeta untuk keluar dan segera meneliti wajah Yunho yang merah padam. Ketika hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan itu, Yunho menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan dan mulai merintih kembali.  Satu tangannya memegangi dadanya dengan erat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya?” tanya Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Jisoo menuju ke meja ritualnya. Dua buah lilin yang menjaga masing-masing sisi patung Gungsang ia nyalakan. Kedua telapak tangannya disatukan di dalam lengan jubahnya yang lebar sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat setelah ia bergeming, akhirnya ia membalikkan badan dan mendekat kepada Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo meletakkan dua jari di atas dada Yunho dan menekannya dengan kuat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang selama ini terbendung di dalam tubuhmu mengalami reaksi yang berlebihan,” ucap Jisoo. “Jangan menahannya dengan terlalu kuat. Itu tidak akan membuatnya mereda, justru sebaliknya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini seumur hidupku, tetapi tidak pernah sesakit ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mengakarkan kakinya sekuat mungkin ketika kedua jari Jisoo semakin mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semua rasa sakitmu terpusat di sini,” ucap Jisoo masih dengan jari yang menempel di dada. “ketika seharusnya semuanya terpusat di sini.” Ia memindahkan kedua jarinya ke kening Yunho. “Ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu, Yang Mulia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho berpikir dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bergeming seolah ia mengingat sesuatu. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa sakitnya berangsur mereda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tentang mimpimu sebelumnya, aku sudah mencoba membacanya.” Jisoo melepaskan jarinya. “Bukan sesuatu yang bagus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katakan,” perintah Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bulsangjo</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang kaulihat di dalam mimpi, ia adalah sumber utama ketidakseimbangan energi pengendalianmu. Itu mungkin berhubungan dengan rasa sakitmu saat ini.” Jisoo mengatakannya dengan pelan. “Berhati-hatilah setiap saat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak menyukai ini,” ucap Yunho. “Posisi ini. Membuatku harus berhati-hati setiap saat di setiap sudut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo menyatukan kedua tangannya kembali di balik lengan jubahnya. Semua ketegangan di wajahnya berganti menjadi rasa simpati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunia sudah menantikanmu untuk menjadi seorang raja,” ucap Jisoo. “Selamat atas penobatanmu, Yang Mulia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho berhenti sejenak untuk memandangnya, dan mengangguk kemudian untuk menerima penghormatan pendeta wanita itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untuk sekarang, aku belum dapat memastikan lebih dari itu,” sambung Jisoo mengenai </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulsangjo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Aku akan memperingatkanmu pada saatnya, Yang Mulia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mengangguk lagi. “Terima kasih. Hanya kau dan Dongho yang dapat kuandalkan di istana ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memberi hormat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akan kuingat itu baik-baik.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengemas barang-barang mereka dengan sangat cepat. Changmin ingin ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, namun kabar internal istana yang mengatakan bahwa para bangsawan dari berbagai klan mulai melakukan aksi protes, baik menentang Yunho sebagai seorang raja maupun kedatangan Changmin ke tanah mereka, membuatnya memiliki keinginan mendesak untuk segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku ingin bertemu dengan raja kalian,” izin Changmin kepada dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu kediaman Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah puas mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah, salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu untuknya tanpa mengumumkan kedatangan. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum melangkah masuk. Jantungnya melewatkan satu detak ketika ia melihat Jihoon di dalam sana bersama Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Mulia,” ucap Jihoon. “Kami sudah menunggu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin berhenti sejenak dan mengamati keduanya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan wajah yang tersinggung, ia berjalan mendekat dan bergabung dengan keduanya, duduk mengitari meja bundar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengunjungi Yunho.” Jihoon memulai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia,” ucap Changmin kepada Yunho meskipun mereka sedikit keliru mengartikan kunjungannya kali ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tersenyum kepadanya. “Aku khawatir insiden kemarin membuatmu urung untuk melihatnya lagi. Kau pasti sangat terkejut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kedogmatisan yang berasal dari suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Changmin sepenuhnya. Ia mengamati tanpa bermaksud merendahkannya, namun ketika Yunho membalas tatapannya dengan keras, Changmin tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan khawatir, Yunho.” Jihoon menenangkan Yunho dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Changmin kembali. “Apa yang sudah kaudengar tentang Yunho, Changmin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pengucapan namanya secara gamblang membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut, namun ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan itu untuk saat ini. “Banyak hal,” jawabnya singkat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penyakit Yunho dan ketidakmampuannya untuk memimpin Gyeongjo sepertinya sedang menjadi topik hangat. Bukankah begitu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin terpaku. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup dorongan untuk melihat reaksi Yunho yang kemungkinan besar sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melemparkan kedengkiannya lagi kepadanya ketika ia lengah dan menatapnya tanpa sengaja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak cukup tahu untuk berpendapat soal itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetapi kau sudah mendengarnya,” ucap Jihoon berusaha memojokkannya. “Kuberitahu situasi sebenarnya. Dewan kerajaan memiliki gagasan untuk melakukan penurunan tahta dan penunjukkan raja secara musyawarah untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka mencoba untuk merombak ketetapan kerajaan yang sudah ada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon berhenti, membiarkan informasi itu terserap dengan baik oleh masing-masing kepala yang ada di ruangan itu. Changmin menatap Jihoon dan Yunho secara bergantian, berharap ia tidak harus membalas dan menanggapi isu internal kerajaan orang lain seperti itu. Meskipun Changmin memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar pasif, Jihoon tidak terlihat terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan reaksinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status Yunho sebagai </span>
  <em>
    <span>seonggol</span>
  </em>
  <span> terakhir akan mendesak mereka untuk melakukannya dengan lebih cepat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garis yang membatasi mereka mendadak mengabur dalam hitungan menit dan Changmin berkewajiban untuk menebalkannya kembali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membicarakan ini denganku,” ucapnya. “Sebelum informasi seperti ini diketahui oleh orang asing sepertiku, bukankah akan lebih bijaksana jika kalian menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk menghindari konflik eksternal? Aku yakin Seonggwang sudah menyiagakan pedang dan busur mereka begitu mengetahui satu informasi penting seperti ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sepertinya kau melupakan fakta bahwa kalian sudah setuju untuk melibatkan kami dalam pengusiran Seonggwang dari Daewol,” ucap Jihoon. “Separuh dari armada yang kami miliki dapat dengan mudah membunuh seluruh prajurit, termasuk raja mereka. Mereka tidak akan melawan sembarangan hanya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa pemerintahan di sini sedang goyah. Semua tahu Gyeongjo tidak selemah itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tersenyum meremehkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jika ada pihak yang harus diresahkan, itu adalah kau.” Jihoon mengamatinya dengan tenang. “Ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, ketika Daewol mulai bersikap macam-macam di atas perjanjian yang disepakati, kita tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab menyebarkan informasi itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau sudah melihat Yunho,” ucap Jihoon. “itu adalah hak istimewa yang tidak akan pernah terjadi kepadamu jika saja aku tidak mengundangmu kemari. Para petinggi istana sudah melihatmu di upacara penobatan dan dalam satu hari, kau sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak informasi di dalam istana ini.” Changmin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya ketika Jihoon mencondongkan badannya ke depan. “Tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk melepaskanmu dengan segala pengetahuan itu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kedua kaki Changmin sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari bangku, namun Jihoon mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke meja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Para bandit sudah menantikanmu di luar gerbang istana.” Changmin terpaku di tempatnya. “Rakyat Gyeongjo tidak dikenal atas keramahtamahannya terhadap orang asing. Terlebih setelah mereka mendengar seorang pangeran Daewol berada di dalam sini, mereka tidak akan segan untuk menghabisimu dengan cara terkeji dan mengarak tubuhmu di sepanjang jalan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tidak seharusnya bualan itu membuat Changmin berpikir seribu kali lipat untuk meninggalkan Gyeongjo, namun sedikit banyak ia tahu, Jihoon tidak sedang memberikan gertakan kosong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kalian inginkan?” tanyanya penuh kegeraman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku harus menahanmu di sini.” Jihoon berkata. “Tidak ada yang tahu agresi macam apa yang direncanakan oleh ratumu diam-diam setelah kami setuju untuk memberikan keleluasaan kepada kalian pasca perang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau menjadikanku sebagai tali pengekang? Seonhwa telah memohon untuk kedaulatan  dan mengabulkan permintaan kalian untuk mengirimkan seseorang kemari,” balas Changmin. “Krisis internal kami sudah terlalu menyita perhatian. Kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk merencanakan agresi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suara tawa Jihoon memekakkan telinganya selama beberapa detik. Changmin melebarkan matanya sebagai peringatan, namun Jihoon tidak mengindahkannya. Ia beralih kepada Yunho yang memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa sepanjang diskusinya bersama Jihoon, hanya untuk mendapat tatapan tidak acuh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selagi aku di sini,” ucap Changmin dengan cepat. “Aku ingin menegaskan bahwa Daewol adalah kerajaan otonom yang tidak berpihak kepada kerajaan mana pun. Menahanku di sini hanya akan menimbulkan agresi seperti yang kauresahkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau yakin Seonhwa akan melakukan serangan tidak penting untuk membebaskanmu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permainan tarik ulur Jihoon menghentikannya sejenak. Di satu waktu ia membuat Changmin harus meyakinkan alasan Daewol tidak akan menyerang Gyeongjo, dan di lain waktu orang itu membuat Changmin ingin menjelaskan mengapa mereka akan menyerang mereka jika diperlukan. Namun di antara itu semua, Changmin merasa geram kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan untuk pertanyaan itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan menjadi pewaris tahta selanjutnya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak ada gunanya bersikap optimis.” Jihoon berkata tegas. “Kau terlalu polos untuk berpikir demikian. Singgasana yang kauidam-idamkan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku khawatir kau sudah melampaui batas kali ini,” ucap Changmin semakin geram dan berdiri dari bangkunya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau terlihat penuh dengan kepercayaan diri meskipun kau tidak pernah mendapat keadilan di tempatmu dilahirkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cukup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suara rendah Yunho mengalihkan mereka berdua. Changmin menyayangkan kenyataan bahwa raja itu hanya duduk di tempatnya, membiarkan pembicaraannya dengan Jihoon mengalir hingga ke hilir tanpa sebuah penengahan dan titik akhir yang pasti. Tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan di tempat ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap sembarangan, namun Jihoon benar. Kau tidak diizinkan keluar dari istana ini.” Yunho menatapnya dengan tidak ramah, “Demi keamanan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keamanan? Jangan bersikap seolah kalian mempedulikan keamananku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak pernah berkata ini semua demi keamananmu,” balas Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kejujuran yang terasa menyengat di dalam kedua mata Yunho melumpuhkan pikirannya selama beberapa saat. Menahan rasa pening di kepalanya yang kembali muncul, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus menarik lepas pandangan mereka secara paksa sebelum tubuhnya bereaksi lebih lanjut dan lebih buruk lagi. Setelah menemukan kembali ketenangannya, Changmin berdiri dari bangkunya setenang mungkin. Sebuah senyum kemenangan dari Jihoon adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia keluar dari kastel Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts: The idea of this whole fic was initially coming from Tohoshinki's Begin Again in Nissan Stadium VCR. I'm pretty sure you know that two-headed phoenix, don't you? Yeah, that one. Also, those red &amp; blue fire oozing out of Yunho &amp; Changmin like they're some kind of fire gods.</p><p> </p><p>Glosarium:<br/>*Jeokseong: lit means istana merah. I made it up using hanja dictionary XD</p><p>*bonghwangpo: lit means phoenix robe (jubah phoenix). And yeah I made it up as well XD Jubah ini dikenakan untuk kalangan bangsawan Gyeongjo saja, terutama raja.</p><p>*pendeta: padanan katanya lebih ke cenayang/shaman dg kepercayaan kuno, ya, bukan pendeta-pendeta zaman modern yg cenderung diasosiakan dg pemuka agama tertentu. Karena ini terinspirasi juga sama GoT, you can refer to The Red Priestess a.k.a Lady Melisandre for a clearer definition of priest/priestess in this story.</p><p>*Orabeoni: kosakata kuno (zaman dulu) untuk "oppa".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wicked Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is inspired by Ursine Vulpine's Wicked Game. Listen to it, guys! It's awesome!<br/>Enjoy this chap ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika angin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang berminyak, berdebu, dan lengket. Keringat mengucur deras, rambut hitamnya yang pendek menempel basah di pelipis. Cairan merah mengalir dari samping kakinya menuju ke tempat yang lebih rendah, membentuk kubangan di sekitar tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang berserakan di sembarang tempat. Di tempat bengis itulah pertama kalinya Dongho melihat Yunho, seorang pewaris takhta dalam misi prematur di perbatasan yang tampak terlalu muda dalam balutan baju zirahnya, tak tersentuh dengan wajah tertutup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertempuran pertamanya melawan Gyeongjo berakhir dengan beberapa prajuritnya yang tersisa di medan perang bertekuk lutut di hadapan Yunho, memohon ampun kepadanya. Dongho, bahkan tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan begitu kosong, tidak mampu untuk menemukan kerendahan diri semacam itu di dalam dirinya untuk menawar nyawanya. Obsesi raja Omashu untuk menggulingkan Gyeongjo yang tengah mengalami krisis kepemimpinan akibat kondisi raja mereka saat itu yang memburuk dan desas desus tentang ahli warisnya yang lemah dan berpenyakit telah menjerumuskan beribu-ribu prajurit Omashu yang ia pimpin dan penduduk mereka kepada keruntuhan. Pangeran mahkota Gyeongjo tidak selemah kabar burung yang mereka dengar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertama kalinya Yunho berbisik kepadanya bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan api, layaknya orang-orang terdahulu, Dongho hampir mencemoohnya sebagai pembual lemah yang ingin diakui sebagai orang kedua terpenting di Gyeongjo. Namun ketika Yunho secara tidak sengaja berhasil menunjukkannya sebuah titik api kecil dari salah satu telapak tangannya ketika gerhana matahari total di suatu waktu dalam tahun-tahun awal mereka, bahkan setelah lebih dari seribu kali ia membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan gagal untuk meyakinkannya yang hanya seorang jenderal yang ia pungut dari pasukan musuh, Dongho mengerti. Yunho meletakkan kepercayaan besar kepadanya. Semenjak saat itu, ia dan Yunho mengusahakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kembali kemampuan Yunho, termasuk melibatkan pendeta Jisoo yang bersedia membantu mereka ketika Yunho kehilangan kendali dan membakar dirinya sendiri seperti saat upacara penobatan. Dan yang terpenting, pendeta itu tahu bagaimana caranya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang akan kaulakukan kepadanya sekarang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho membuka matanya. Dongho menghancurkan konsentrasinya lagi meskipun ia tidak ingin terlihat terusik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon ingin menahannya di sini,” jawab Yunho. “Aku hanya mengikuti keinginannya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sedang berlatih menjadi bonekanya, ternyata.” Dongho menanggapi. “Setelah semua usaha perdamaian dengan Daewol? Setelah kemenanganmu yang terhormat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itu adalah kemenangan ayahku, bukan milikku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho tertawa tidak percaya. “Kau selalu menepis hadiah yang diberikan oleh ayahmu dengan susah payah. Sampai kapan kau akan melukai harga dirinya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Berhenti membicarakannya seolah ia masih hidup,” balas Yunho monoton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dia </span>
  <em>
    <span>masih</span>
  </em>
  <span> hidup." Dongho menekankan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mulai menutup matanya lagi dan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan tenaganya di kepala. Ia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya sejajar di depan perutnya. Seiring dengan tarikan napasnya yang semakin dalam, Yunho mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke atas hingga dada, menelungkupkannya, dan menurunkannya lagi ketika ia menghela panjang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku rasa kau memerlukan seorang guru,” saran Dongho tiba-tiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Dongho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau masih terlalu labil untuk memulai lagi pengendalianmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak,” tolak Yunho lagi. “Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho mengerutkan keningnya ketika Yunho memasang sikap kuda-kudanya dengan kedua kepalan tangan di samping tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas, dan membuat gerakan memukul ke depan dengan keras beberapa kali. Dongho mendesah pasrah ketika hanya asap yang keluar dari kedua kepalan tangan Yunho. Yunho mengerang geram sembari menendang tanah dengan tidak sabar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau perlu seorang guru,” coba Dongho sekali lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan keras kepala, Yunho mengulangi kembali ritual pernapasan sebagai pemanasan. Ia memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya di kepala dan membujuk kekuatannya untuk keluar perlahan-lahan, napas demi napas. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho membuka matanya dan mulai mengalirkan panas tubuhnya ke kedua kepalan tangannya hingga ia merasa yakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” teriak Yunho memukul satu kepalan tangannya ke depan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hembusan asap yang begitu kecil keluar dari kedua kepalannya secara bergantian. Yunho berhenti dan menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ide yang bagus,” jawab Yunho dengan kesal. “Kang Dongho, kau adalah guruku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho mengangkat satu alisnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jadi kau mengakui kemampuanku lebih unggul darimu sekarang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belum, tetapi kemampuanmu sebagai seorang jenderal dengan riwayat militer yang cukup baik patut dipertimbangkan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cukup</span>
  </em>
  <span> baik?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ketika orang lain yang berpangkat tinggi sepertimu sibuk memimpin pasukan mereka di medan perang, kau di sini menjadi pengawal pribadiku,” ujar Yunho, menyulut api yang tidak bisa ia ciptakan dengan kekuatannya. “Sebelum keterampilanmu hilang ditelan waktu, lebih baik ajarkan itu kepadaku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho dapat mendengar suara gesekan lars milik Dongho dengan tanah, dan gemerisik baju bajanya yang bergerak ketika Dongho mempersiapkan tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku lebih dari sekedar </span>
  <em>
    <span>cukup baik</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” tantang Dongho sembari memposisikan kedua kakinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia menarik pedangnya dengan suara gesekan yang membuat Yunho hampir berjingkat mundur di tempatnya. Sudut mulut Dongho terangkat dengan percaya diri ketika ia mulai mengibaskan pedangnya secara menyilang berkali-kali di udara, sebuah peringatan untuk Yunho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waspadalah,” ucap Dongho pelan sebelum ia menerjang ke depan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mengamati Dongho yang berlari ke arahnya dalam waktu singkat, Yunho segera mengangkat pedangnya ke depan wajah dan menghalau serangan pertama Dongho dalam satu detik, sebelum Dongho berlari mundur sangat jauh ke belakang dengan sama cepatnya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih rumit, ia menggerakkan pedangnya dan berlari beberapa langkah ke depan untuk kemudian memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, mengecoh Yunho hingga tanpa sadar Yunho telah kehilangan pedangnya. Dongho berhasil menyingkirkan senjatanya dengan sangat mudah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belum cukup puas mengejutkan Yunho, Dongho merendahkan tubuhnya dan berputar dengan kaki terjulur, bermaksud untuk merubuhkan Yunho. Yunho berhasil melompatinya dan segera menghindar menjauh, bertukar posisi dengan Dongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah itu lebih dari cukup?” tanya Dongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak buruk,” jawab Yunho belum ingin mengalah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho melempar pedangnya ke samping dan melanjutkan tantangan Yunho. Ia mendekat dengan kecepatan kuda dan memukul-mukulkan kedua lengannya ke arah Yunho yang menghindarinya dengan sangat cermat. Sekali Dongho mengangkat kakinya ke atas, Yunho menggeser kepalanya ke samping dan menangkis tendangan Dongho dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit, sembari menebaskan satu kakinya ke depan untuk mematahkan tumpuan kaki Dongho di tanah. Terlalu terlambat karena Dongho menyadarinya dan segera mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, menumpukan kakinya yang masih terapit di bahu Yunho untuk berputar di udara dan membebaskan diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho memutar tubuhnya dengan segera dan tanpa berpikir panjang, memutar kaki dan tubuhnya dengan cepat tanpa henti. Gambaran di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lebur dan kusut ketika kepalanya berputar dengan kecepatan itu, namun warna biru yang tiba-tiba teraduk jadi satu di antara kehambaran itu memusatkan pikirannya. Kiranya, warna yang menyilaukan itu adalah jubah milik seseorang dari arah semak-semak di tepi lapangan berlatihnya. Yunho segera menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri terpaku di sana dan mendadak saja, ia menciptakan lingkaran api yang berputar dengan kakinya. Dongho mengumpat dan melompat dengan panik untuk menghindari kobaran api yang terbang rendah ke segala arah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho!” teriak Dongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho harus menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah untuk bisa berhenti. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua kakinya dengan mata terbelalak, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Changmin masih terperangah dan menatapnya dalam diam. Pelayan pribadinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di belakangnya, memeluk sesuatu dengan erat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyadari sebuah ancaman, Dongho mengesampingkan rasa terkejutnya dalam sekejap dan berlari ke arah mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” tanya Dongho dengan geram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mengendurkan mimik wajahnya dan bertingkah seolah apa yang baru saja ia saksikan bukanlah suatu kesalahan besar yang tidak seharusnya ia saksikan dengan mata telanjangnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah ada aturan yang melarangku berjalan di tempat ini?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempat ini bukanlah tanah milikmu tempat kau bisa meninggalkan jejak semaumu sendiri,” jawab Dongho dengan geram . Ia melirik Minseok yang membawa buntalan kain di belakang Changmin, sebelum menatap tepat ke mata Changmin, mengintimidasinya. “Apa yang kau lihat baru saja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menggamit jubah Changmin pelan dari belakang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak tahu,” balas Changmin tergesa-gesa. “Sekarang, jika kau bersedia menyingkir dari jalanku, aku akan melanjutkan urusanku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alih-alih memberinya jalan, Dongho mencengkeram lengannya dan menggiringnya dengan paksa menuju ke arah berdirinya Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeoha!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” seru Minseok panik memanggil Changmin. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Dongho yang membawa serta pangerannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menepis jari-jari Dongho dengan keras ketika mereka berhenti di hadapan Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu,” ucap Yunho dengan sangat dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jika aku melihat sesuatu lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mengamati pergerakan tangan Dongho meraih belati di pinggangnya yang sengaja ia pelankan untuk menimbulkan ketakutan. Caranya memandang kedua mata Dongho setelahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa gertakannya mempan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beginikah cara kalian memperlakukan tamu undangan kalian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho menarik belatinya dan memindahkan benda tajam itu satu per satu di antara kelima jarinya dengan mudahnya. Yunho menggeser kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Minseok yang berdiri di belakang Changmin dengan wajah pucat pasi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kaubawa?” tanya Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sebelum Dongho menarik lengannya dan merebut buntalan itu dari tangan Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pakaian,” ucap Dongho setelah membukanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum melangkah ke depan dan mengambil jarak yang sangat membahayakan di depan Changmin. Jika belati Dongho tidak membuatnya takut, Yunho membuatnya menarik langkah ke belakang dan membuat ujung dagu orang itu turun sedikit lebih rendah, meskipun sorot matanya tidak lebih jinak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ke mana kalian akan pergi?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempatku bukan di sini,” jawab Changmin hampir mendesis. “Biarkan kami kembali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pemikiran yang sangat sederhana,” olok Yunho. “Kau tidak akan kembali jika tubuhmu lebih dulu tergeletak di jalan, berlumuran darah dengan belati menancap di dadamu.” Yunho mengucapkannya dengan aksentuasi yang lekap, seolah ia sendiri yang akan melakukannya jika Changmin benar-benar berani melakukannya. “Dengarkan apa yang Jihoon katakan kepadamu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho kecewa karena meskipun orang lain akan mengartikan kebungkaman Changmin sebagai ketakutan atas gertakannya, ia dapat membaca jelas bahwa Changmin jauh dari rasa takut, bahkan setelah ia mengetahui apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan dengan kakinya baru saja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumor itu semakin benar,” ucap Changmin mengalihkannya. “Ketidakmampuanmu untuk memimpin ternyata bukan hanya karena kau lemah menyandang penyakitmu, tetapi karena kau juga tidak memiliki pikiranmu sendiri dan membiarkan penasihatmu menjadi otak dan mulutmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongho bergerak dan mulai menekan belatinya di pinggang Changmin. Yunho tidak terpengaruh, namun ia menghilangkan jarak aman di antara mereka dan memandangnya dengan tidak ramah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau boleh berpikir semaumu tentangku.” Yunho berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya. “Tetapi jangan pernah menganggapku lemah hanya karena kau tidak mengetahui apa yang aku ketahui.” Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Dongho dan menyingkirkan belati yang dipegangnya dari Changmin. “Kau memang memiliki otak dan mulutmu sendiri, namun sayangnya, tidak terlalu bijak untuk menggunakannya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kalian lihat, simpan untuk diri kalian sendiri,” ucap Yunho menyatukan kedua lengannya di belakang. “Sekali aku mendengar rumor tentang ini beredar di istana, kalian harus selalu ingat bahwa keberadaan kalian hanya sedekat ini dariku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata mereka berdua beradu menunjukkan kepercayaan diri masing-masing, hingga pada titik tertentu pandangan Yunho mengabur dan melebur menjadi sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia terhuyung ke belakang ketika Changmin menarik pandangannya dan menunduk untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti di sini, dan ketika Changmin mendongak, ia tahu orang itu memikirkan hal yang sama. Kebungkaman yang mencekam membuat mereka tidak lagi nyaman berada dalam satu jangkauan tangan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeoha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” panggil Minseok khawatir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka berdua berpandangan sebelum Minseok melingkarkan lengannya kepada Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku bisa saja menjatuhi hukuman mati kepadamu saat ini juga atas sikap kurang ajarmu,” ucap Yunho sebelum mereka sempat bergerak. “dan jika kau terus melawanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan titah itu dan membuat semua orang di sini menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang menentangku akan berakhir di panggung pemasungan.” Yunho menarik dirinya lebih jauh. “Atau lebih buruk lagi, aku akan membakar kalian diam-diam sebelum kalian sempat terkejut dengan apa yang bisa kulakukan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mencari di mana Dongho dan memberikan aba-aba, sebelum meninggalkan Changmin dan Minseok di lapangan itu. Yunho berusaha mengabaikan gejolak yang masih terasa menyengat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menyeka peluhnya pelan ketika Dongho tidak melihatnya. Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana kedua kakinya bisa mengeluarkan api dengan tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama pengendaliannya seolah hilang ditelan bumi.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruskah kita mengirim surat dan meminta bantuan Ratu Seonhwa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menyajikan mangkuk berisi air di hadapan Changmin untuk menghilangkan keringatnya, namun sebelum ia sempat memasukkan handuk, Changmin mengangkat mangkuk tersebut dan segera menenggak isinya dengan cepat, meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya dengan keras di atas meja setelah selesai. Mereka memutuskan dengan sangat menyesal untuk tidak kabur dari tempat itu setelah Yunho memergoki mereka. Dan sebaliknya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mereka akan menangkap basah kita,” jawab Changmin pesimis. “Seperti sebelumnya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mendesah panjang dan mengusapkan handuk yang ia pegang di kening Changmin yang masih berkeringat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jung Yunho akan membunuh kita cepat atau lambat. Jika bukan dia, Jihoon yang akan melakukannya,” ucap Minseok tanpa memperhatikan betapa terdengar sengitnya ia menyebut nama kedua orang itu. “Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku tidak ingin kita mati di tempat terkutuk ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin tersenyum kecil menanggapi Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” sambung Minseok. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rencana yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan Changmin setujui . “Bagaimana jika kita membuat kekacauan di istana? Kita melakukan apa yang mereka takutkan, menyebarkan identitas Jung Yunho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak,” jawab Changmin tegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak ada yang mengetahui kau seorang pengendali air,” bujuk Minseok. “Bayar seseorang untuk membisikkan berita ini di luar sana. Rahasia seperti ini akan lebih berharga dari sepuluh koin emas. Saat seluruh istana mendengarnya dan sibuk mencurigai raja mereka, kita bisa pergi tanpa mereka menyadarinya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau mungkin berpikir itu patut dicoba, tetapi tidak untukku,” tolak Changmin lagi. “Sebelum ini kita tidak tahu ada pengendali lain yang tersisa. Jika kau membongkar satu identitas salah satunya, aku yakin kaum revolusionis akan bangkit kembali dan memulai inspeksi di semua kerajaan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin enggan mengakuinya, namun menemukan seseorang seperti dirinya, seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan pengendalian elemen, membuatnya merasa ia tidak lagi sendiri. Hanya saja, keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya mengingat pengendali itu adalah seseorang dengan potensi paling tinggi yang akan menghabisinya tanpa pertimbangan. Melemparkan Yunho sebagai umpan kepada orang-orang, terutama kaum revolusionis, sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catatan sejarah Daewol telah mengajarkannya hal-hal mengerikan di masa lalu. Jauh sebelum ini, kaum anti pengendali berusaha melakukan revolusi radikal yang disetujui oleh seluruh </span>
  <em>
    <span>seonggol</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>jingeol</span>
  </em>
  <span> demi kebaikan bersama setelah tragedi Aras. Kebaikan bersama dalam kamus mereka berarti menghapuskan seluruh pengendalian di muka bumi yang mereka anggap sebagai sumber ketidakseimbangan kekuasaan dengan cara melepaskan ratusan pemblokir </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> terlatih. Mereka mengambil kekuatan para pengendali secara paksa dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Untuk menghentikan kebrutalan mereka, pemimpin kaum pengendali yang terakhir menarik seluruh kekuatan para pengendali tanpa terkecuali dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Perjanjian anti-pengendali tercipta setelahnya. Tidak ada lagi pembagian kalangan berdasarkan kekuatan. Mereka semua menjadi manusia lemah seperti sedia kala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin masih mengingat bagaimana ia jatuh sakit selama berminggu-minggu setelah ia menemukan kekuatan yang ia miliki secara tidak sengaja, karena ia menyadari bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan kematian jika ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan menyerahkan diri untuk dinetralkan. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk bungkam, mengenal dan melatih kekuatannya diam-diam, dan membiarkan kematian mengiringi setiap langkahnya, tanpa tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah kau akan memberitahunya tentang pengendalianmu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menanyakannya dengan ragu. Jika dulu Changmin mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian bersembunyi dalam ketakutan, mungkin ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia mengetahui dengan pasti apa isi kepala Yunho, ia tidak akan gegabah menunjukkan apa yang ia miliki kepada Yunho hanya untuk membuat bebannya sendiri berkurang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak untuk saat ini,” jawab Changmin. “Terlalu berbahaya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok mengangguk mengerti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cepat atau lambat, aku harus berbicara kepada Yunho dan mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi mengenai kekuatannya” lanjut Changmin penuh harap. “Tetapi masalahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++++++++++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satu pekan di Gyeongjo dan Changmin merasa ia telah membenci tempat itu selama seribu tahun lamanya. Udaranya yang menyengat, sama seperti sikap orang-orang yang dengan tidak sopan selalu meliriknya dari bawah hingga ke puncak buntalan rambutnya, dan ketatnya penjagaan di luar kastelnya yang secara sengaja Yunho tempatkan setelah kejadian itu membuatnya semakin tertekan. Ia merasa meriang sepanjang hari di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ucap Minseok hati-hati. Tubuhnya terbaring membatu di atas meja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diam, Minseok. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi,” balas Changmin dengan suara rendah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangan Changmin masih mengambang di atas perutnya selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian bergeser ke arah kepalanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banyak sekali </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang mengalir ke matamu. Aku paham sekarang mengapa kau suka sekali mengintip,” kelakar Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” protes Minseok. “Aku tidak seperti itu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin tersenyum. "Ingat saat aku menanyakan kepadamu di mana Joohyun? Dan kau menjawab ia sedang berada di pemandian air panas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ketukan di pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Minseok segera menggelindingkan tubuhnya dari meja dan berdiri tegap ketika suara seseorang mulai menyapa mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Utusan dari Penasihat Jung.” Seseorang mengumumkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masuk,” jawab Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka mengenali kasim yang pernah menjemput mereka di hari pertama masuk membawa satu kotak perkakas dan menghadapnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Mulia meminta audiensi beberapa saat lagi,” katanya. “Oleh karena itu, aku harap Tuan bisa melepaskan seluruh atribut kerajaan asing yang masih melekat. Terimalah ini untuk dikenakan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa maksudnya?” tegas Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pelayan ini hanya mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan.” Kasim itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya lebih ke depan. “Tuan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupakan. Yang Mulia tidak akan mengenakan apa pun selain yang ia kehendaki.” Minseok berdiri di samping Changmin, curiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku,” balas sang kasim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok berubah geram dan siap memberikan pelajaran detik itu juga, namun Changmin mencegahnya dengan terpaksa. Ia melirik Minseok sejenak sebelum melangkah maju untuk menerima kotak itu. Kasim itu segera melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Changmin meletakkan kotak di atas meja dan membukanya perlahan. Ia mengambil sebuah jubah dari dalamnya dan merentangkannya di antara mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sangat berlebihan,” komentar Changmin sembari menelusuri setiap sulaman </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulsangjo</span>
  </em>
  <span> emas yang menghias hampir keseluruhan jubah hitam di genggamannya. “Mengapa aku harus memakai ini hanya untuk menghadap Jung Yunho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ia berusaha untuk merendahkanmu.” Kegeraman Minseok masih belum berakhir. “Membuatmu mengenakan ini sama saja menyatakan bahwa kau tunduk kepada mereka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin melipat jubah itu dan menatanya kembali di dalam kotak. Ia telah menyaksikan penobatan raja Gyeongjo. Jihoon menjeratnya dalam rahasia-rahasia istana sebagai alasan untuk menahannya di tempat ini. Dan Yunho, ia berusaha dengan alasan bahwa Changmin telah mengetahui rahasianya, namun hal yang paling tidak ia segani darinya adalah Yunho yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Jihoon dan membiarkan penasihatnya melakukan segalanya. Hingga sekarang, orang itu belum juga menunjukkan apa tujuan utamanya mengundangnya kemari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku rasa kita akan mengetahui jawabannya segera,” balas Changmin sembari menyingkirkan kotak itu ke sudut paling pojok di mana ia tidak akan melirikkan matanya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++++++++++ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dari ujung ruangan di mana pintu Jeokseong membatasi dua tekanan aliran udara yang berbeda dan mengalirkan satu tekanan yang sama hingga terhirup oleh hidungnya, Yunho dapat merasakan kobaran api yang bersarang di kepala setiap individu yang kurang lebih sedang memperdebatkan bagaimana mereka akan menjalankan kerajaan. Jika ia dapat membedah semua pikiran di sana, sebenarnya mereka sedang berlomba untuk menempatkan pendapat mereka di atas pendapat yang lain tentang bagaimana cara menggulingkannya, dengan cara yang lebih rapi dan terstruktur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tidak ada suara dari pakaian baja Dongho yang akan menyelamatkannya dari para pelahap kekuasaan di bawah singgasananya. Yunho mendesah dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya sebisa mungkin. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kondisi pengendaliannya yang tertekan, Yunho berhasil memberikan dirinya sendiri sebuah kemampuan untuk bermeditasi dan mengembangkan energi api yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya menjadi sebuah </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang dapat menjangkau aliran-aliran </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> lain di luar tubuhnya. Yunho mulai mengembangkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya perlahan-lahan, menjulurkannya ke depan menjauhi energi-energi hitam milik para dewan istana, keluar istana Jeokseong dan menari bersama dengan energi-energi lain yang lebih tenang. Merasa telah menenangkan pikirannya, Yunho hendak menariknya kembali ketika tiba-tiba </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya semakin membara merah, terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian yang memilin satu sama lain, dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat Yunho kendalikan meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Yunho mulai bergetar. Napasnya mulai terengah dan ketika sebuah </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span> lain yang membara biru keperakan melanggar </span>
  <em>
    <span>chi</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya dengan keras, mereka meledak di udara dengan guncangan hebat. Yunho membuka matanya dan tersentak. Semua mata kini tertuju ke arahnya dengan was-was, dan raut wajah mereka memberitahu Yunho apa yang mereka pikirkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang berdehem dengan keras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagaimana pun, perihal pewarisan takhta selanjutnya harus dipertimbangkan secara cepat,” katanya. “mengingat kesehatan raja yang tidak stabil dan kekosongan </span>
  <em>
    <span>seonggol</span>
  </em>
  <span> setelahnya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menatap tepat ke arahnya dan menemukan cemooh, ketidaksukaan, dan terlebih lagi, sebuah kemenangan di matanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu mengetahui kesepakatannya dengan Jihoon dan itu berarti, transisi kepemimpinan akan ditentukan berdasarkan kesepakatan dewan inti istana, bukan berdasarkan keturunan. Yunho tahu hal lain yang lebih baik selain memercayai semua orang di istana itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu di depan Yang Mulia,” sahut seseorang dari faksi pendukungnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mengabaikan urusan rumah tangga istana hanya karena kepentingan dan keresahan pribadi tidaklah bijak,” sahutnya. “Yang Mulia memimpin seluruh rakyat Gyeongjo, bukan hanya penghuni istana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho berdiri dari singgasananya dan semua orang berhenti berbicara seketika. Changmin memasuki </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeokseong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ketegangan sebelumnya tergantikan oleh keterkejutan dalam sekejap. Semua pejabat istana tampak terdiam dengan kepala menyerong ke ambang pintu, tempat Changmin berhenti selama beberapa saat untuk membalas satu per satu pandangan mata mereka, baik yang menilai penampilannya maupun keberadaannya di sana. Dengan langkah yang begitu meyakinkan, Changmin berjalan mendekat ke singgasana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho tahu Changmin tidak begitu ingin membungkuk di depannya untuk memberi hormat, namun ketika kepalanya merendah, ia membuatnya begitu mudah dan lazim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Mulia,” ucapnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baru saja Changmin mengucapkan dua kata, Yunho terdengar sudah sangat siap untuk mengusirnya. Keributan di kanan kirinya setelah itu membuat wajah Changmin sedikit mengendur dari keramahan palsunya sementara ia mendengarkan seruan-seruan kecil untuk segera enyah dari sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pertemuan sedang berlangsung,” ucap Yunho untuk segera membungkam mulut-mulut bising di sana. “Tidak ada seorang pun yang diizinkan memasuki </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeokseong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seseorang mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepadaku untuk menghadiri audiensi,” balas Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kini, giliran Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku yang memintanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin memutar kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat. Jung Jihoon, dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya, berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan senyuman yang rasanya tidak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan dari wajahnya. Mengetahui bahwa Jihoon lah yang telah mempermalukannya di depan semua orang, ia tidak segan-segan melayangkan sebuah tatapan untuknya dari balik punggung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untuk apa?” ucap Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon berhenti di samping Changmin dan mengamati pakaiannya. Changmin memutuskan untuk mengenakan tunik biru tuanya yang bertrim putih dan berkerah tinggi. Meskipun terasa tidak begitu nyaman dikenakan di bawah cuaca Gyeongjo yang terik, Changmin tetap memaksa dirinya untuk mengenakan mantel bulu berinsignia Daewol yang melingkari leher dan menggantung hingga ke bawah dadanya.  Ia ingin menegaskan dari mana ia berasal dengan lebih berani kali ini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lihat dirimu. Ke mana </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonghwangpo</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang kuberikan kepadamu?” ucap Jihoon cukup keras untuk didengar oleh sebagian besar orang. “Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya ketika kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pernyataan Jihoon mendapatkan perhatian penuh semua orang. Yunho bergeming menunggu apa yang akan orang itu rencanakan selanjutnya, sementara mulut-mulut berbisa di sekitar mereka menggumamkan umpatan dan rasa curiga yang berlebihan. Jihoon menatap Yunho selama beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Changmin yang dengan segera membuang wajahnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalian semua mungkin membenci Daewol atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu,” seru Jihoon. Ia berputar di tempatnya dan menghadap semua orang. “Tetapi kita telah menaklukkannya dan inilah saatnya mereka memberikan sesuatu sebagai penebusan dosa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebuah penghinaan. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya geram seolah ia bisa menghancurkan Jihoon berkeping-keping jika ia melakukannya dengan cukup erat hingga telapak tangannya merasakan perih. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Jihoon bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang terperanjat menatap balik kepadanya. Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk memadamkan segala macam hasutan iblis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuka identitasnya. Di ujung jari-jarinya, ia merasakan darah Jihoon yang bergejolak pelan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shim Changmin,” ucap Jihoon. Kedua anak matanya yang melebar masih menatapnya keras. “akan menetap di Gyeongjo dan mengabdikan dirinya.” Kedua bahunya naik dan turun dalam satu tarikan napas dan air mukanya kembali seperti sedia kala ketika mengumumkan. “Ia datang sebagai tanda bahwa Daewol telah tunduk kepada Gyeongjo dan oleh karena itu ia mempersembahkan dirinya kepada Aras, membawa sebuah janji untuk mengembalikan apa yang mereka rampas dari kita!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semua dewan istana terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum beberapa orang bersorak diikuti oleh semua orang di sana, sebuah kombinasi antara kemenangan dan kebencian. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuk diproses oleh kepalanya. Changmin tidak dapat membusung lagi. Meskipun skenario terburuk telah membayangi pikirannya selama ini, kenyataan ini masih jauh dari jangkauan pemahamannya. Mendengar deklarasi sepihak dari Jihoon pun, mulut dan lidahnya tidak bergerak untuk menyangkalnya. Tragedi enam belas tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Hanya saja, kini giliran Changmin yang harus dipasung di depan semua orang dengan sebuah penghakiman besar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mendongak. Yunho masih berdiri di atas sana dengan angkuh, dan ia merasa luruh sendiri di kolam maut ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++++++++++ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anggota dewan terakhir telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar Jeokseong ketika Yunho turun dari singgasananya dan berdiri di depan Jihoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku harap kau tahu apa yang baru saja kaulakukan,” ucap Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan.” Jihoon berkata dengan percaya diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau menjalankan permainanmu sendiri sekarang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak. Aku menjalankan permainanmu untukmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senyuman yang disajikan dengan penuh maksud itu menggoyahkan Yunho kembali. Ia harus berhenti merasa kecil di hadapannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semua yang kulakukan, aku melakukannya untukmu,” sambung Jihoon. “Changmin akan sangat berguna untuk kita, Yunho. Ia adalah persembahan yang tepat untuk Aras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu semaumu tanpa sepengetahuan Seonhwa dan keluarganya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Di masa lalu Daewol mengambil kekuatan Aras, memusnahkan sebagian besar garis keturunan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gungsang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dan menjadikan negeri ini jatuh dari kejayaannya. Apakah mereka meminta izin terlebih dahulu? Tidak.” Mimik wajah Jihoon perlahan mengeras. Ia melangkah mendekat. “Kau mendengar sendiri perkataan ayahmu, Yunho. Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Ini adalah caramu untuk membalaskan dendammu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon menyatukan kedua tangan di belakang dan mundur menjauh dari wajah Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak ada pilihan lain.” Jihoon melanjutkan. “Hampir semua kota di balik dinding istana ini mulai melaporkan krisis mereka satu per satu. Aras membutuhkan persembahan selanjutnya.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah kau juga sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau memutuskan untuk mencuri pangeran itu dari Daewol?” Yunho memperingatkannya sekali lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sama halnya dengan Seonhwa, aku tidak akan menciptakan perang yang tidak berarti hanya demi anak itu.” Jihoon menjawab. “Changmin mungkin adalah seorang pangeran, tapi Seonhwa tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya untuk menjadi putra mahkota, terlebih lagi seorang raja. Jika aku membunuhnya sekali pun, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Dia harus membayar kesalahan yang dilakukan Daewol di masa lalu dan mengganti nyawa puluhan ribu prajurit Gyeongjo yang gugur di Perang Besar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita tidak membutuhkan siapapun dari Daewol untuk menggantikan para prajurit yang tewas,” sergah Yunho. “Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lalu apa rencanamu? Apa yang ingin kaurenggut dari Daewol untuk menggantikan apa yang telah pergi karena pengendalian air bodoh milik mereka?” Wajah Jihoon yang merah padam kembali mendatanginya. “Jika bukan karena ulah mereka, aku bisa saja terlahir menjadi seorang pengendali api yang kuat, bukannya seorang makhluk lemah yang hanya dapat berbicara atas nama kemenakannya untuk dapat dianggap sebagai seseorang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menatapnya dalam diam. Ia selalu tahu Jihoon ingin terlihat menonjol di mata para dewan istana karena takdirnya yang tidak segaris dengan garis keturunan raja. Dan jika saja Yunho tidak memiliki rahasia sebesar dunia yang harus ia jaga rapat-rapat, mungkin ia tidak akan memberikan panggung sebesar ini dan mengalihkan semua perhatian kepadanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apakah menyenangkan, Yunho, menjadi seorang raja dengan kekuatan besar di dalam dirimu?” tanya Jihoon. “Kau tidak harus mengambil jalan aman dan panjang seperti sekarang. Kau bisa membuat mereka mengemis hidup mereka di bawah kakimu sesaat setelah kau menunjukkan apa yang kaumiliki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mengapa tidak kautunjukkan saja? Aku tahu kau merasa terbebani.” Ketidaksabaran dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar tergambar jelas di wajah Jihoon. “Kau bisa membodohi semua orang dengan penyakitmu, tapi aku tidak bodoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku.” Yunho mendorong dada Jihoon untuk menjauhkannya. “Aku menyetujui kau menawan orang itu di sini sementara waktu, tetapi menjadikannya persembahan bukan pilihan yang tepat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peralihan topik pembicaraan membuat Jihoon berhenti sejenak, seolah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menegakkan bahunya kembali. “Sekalipun itu bukan pilihan yang tepat,” ucap Jihoon. “aku akan tetap melakukannya. Untuk Aras, untuk Gyeongjo, untukmu. Jangan menjadi lemah, Yunho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menatap sepasang mata di depannya dengan tenang, seolah kata-katanya baru saja tidak memantik api di dalam dirinya. Jihoon memegang bahu Yunho dan perlahan-lahan melepas pengikat yang menyatukan kedua ujung jubahnya. Yunho menyaksikan jubahnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Jihoon meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu Yunho dan mengangkatnya dengan sebuah hentakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ketika mereka melepas jubah kehormatanmu dengan paksa, jangan coba menundukkan kepalamu untuk melihatnya jatuh.” Suaranya menggurui dan pandangannya tak terbantahkan. “Angkat dagumu dan tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa tanpa mengenakannya pun, kau masih seorang raja. Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang, tetapi kau harus selalu mendengarkanku. Kau mengerti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bekerjalah dengan caraku, dan jubahmu akan tersampir di bahumu selamanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++++++++++ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menghempaskan pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan amarahnya yang telah terpendam semenjak mendengarkan omong kosong Jihoon tanpa bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Keinginannya untuk keluar dari tempat itu membujuknya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia hampir melepaskan kekuatannya karena kesal. Changmin tidak paham apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, namun sejak ia melangkahkan kaki di Gyeongjo, ia dapat merasakan kekuatannya membesar perlahan-lahan seolah-olah ia akan keluar dengan sendirinya bahkan tanpa komando dari kepalanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok?” Changmin memutar kepalanya ke segala arah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruangan itu terlalu sepi. Ia baru saja menyadari tidak ada penjaga yang ditempatkan Yunho di depan pintu kediamannya. Ia memanggil Minseok beberapa kali sebelum mendengar suara dari ruangan lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok, kau di sini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pintu ruangan pribadinya terbuka pelan dan Minseok berjingat keluar dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mulut Minseok mengisyaratkan sesuatu tanpa suara sama sekali. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk memahaminya. Changmin merendahkan kepalanya tepat waktu ketika sebuah anak panah meluncur tepat di atas kepalanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beberapa anak panah sepanjang pena bulu beterbangan dari ruangan lain. Changmin berlari mengelilingi ruangan untuk menghindar dan menggunakan benda apapun di dekatnya sebagai perisai. Minseok merangkak ke arah dinding dan mengambil perisai yang tergantung di sana, bergulung ke arah Changmin, kemudian mematahkan laju benda tajam yang terbang di sekitar mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deru napas keduanya terdengar nyaring saat semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Hening. Changmin dan Minseok memasang kedua telinga mereka lebar-lebar ketika sepasang mata mereka tidak terlalu berguna di tempat yang remang itu. Semua lilin di sana telah padam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bergeraklah perlahan-lahan menuju pintu keluar,” bisiknya sembari melihat cahaya yang datang dari sela-sela pintu yang belum begitu tertutup sempurna. “Aku akan melindungimu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menarik lengan Changmin dengan terburu-buru sebelum seseorang melompat di depannya dan menyorongkan wajahnya begitu dekat. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong wajah orang itu menjauh, Changmin dapat merasakan topeng besi di bawah jari-jarinya. Gesekan pedang yang ditarik dari tempatnya membelah kewaspadaan mereka. Minseok mengumpat setelah sadar ia tidak memiliki pedangnya saat ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siapa kau?” tanya Changmin geram. Pandangannya tidak ingin lepas dari bilah pedang yang kini diacungkan di depan wajahnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seolah pertanyaan Changmin mengubah pikirannya, orang itu menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarung pedang besinya. Mata tajam Minseok mengikuti ke mana tangan orang asing itu menyentuh dan bereaksi dengan sigap ketika orang itu mengeluarkan belati dengan sama cepatnya. Minseok berhasil menendang tangannya dan belati terjatuh dengan suara yang memantik kemarahan penyerang asing itu. Menanam kedua kakinya dengan erat di lantai, Minseok menarik Changmin untuk berlindung di belakangnya dan kemudian mengangkat perisainya dengan kokoh bertepatan dengan bilah pedang yang melanggarnya dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Tanpa memberi orang itu waktu untuk menarik pedangnya kembali, Minseok mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga pembunuh itu membentur dinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Cepatlah keluar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di tengah usahanya untuk menahan lawannya, Minseok kewalahan dan penyerang itu berhasil mendorong dan menjatuhkan perisainya. Kedua mata Minseok membesar ketika pedang terayun tinggi tanpa ragu di atas kepalanya. Ia membatu dengan mata terpejam tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika tidak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa detik. Ia melihatnya, mematung dengan pedang setengah terangkat di udara begitu dekat dengan kepalanya. Minseok melebarkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya dengan sangat hati-hati, was-was jika pedang itu akan melanjutkan jalannya dan membelah kepalanya menjadi dua. Beruntung, itu tidak terjadi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya berputar mencari Changmin di belakangnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” panggilnya pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia dapat melihat wajah Changmin yang tidak tenang, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Setelah beberapa detik yang genting, penyerang mereka mulai berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan, bersamaan dengan Changmin yang juga bersimpuh di lantai, terengah hebat. Minseok berlari ke arahnya ketika orang asing itu mulai bangun dan berdiri susah payah dengan kedua kakinya. Mereka beradu mata selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya orang itu memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari kastel mereka. Changmin hampir terjerembab sebelum Minseok meraih kedua bahunya dan membuatnya bersimpuh tegak kembali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semuanya baik-baik saja, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ucap Minseok sembari menenangkan Changmin yang berpandangan kosong. “Tidak ada yang terluka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, setengah mengatakan bahwa itu tidak baik-baik saja, dan setengahnya lagi berusaha untuk menyingkirkan memori dan perasaan familiar yang selama ini menghantuinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau menyelamatkanku,” ucap Minseok. Changmin mencengkeram lengannya. “Tetapi ada yang berusaha membunuhmu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon-,” ucap Changmin sedikit terbata. “Jihoon baru saja mengumumkan di depan semua orang bahwa aku adalah persembahan untuk Aras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Persembahan untuk Aras?” Suara Minseok meninggi. “Apa pula maksudnya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itu berarti, mereka akan membunuhku bagaimanapun juga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mereka tidak begitu bodoh untuk berpikir kalau tubuhmu yang tidak bernyawa akan berguna untuk Aras, bukan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Changmin lalu menunduk. Kepalanya begitu berat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persembahan untuk Aras berarti mereka menginginkannya hidup-hidup, namun jika mereka menginginkannya tanpa nyawa, barangkali ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan di luar bayangan Changmin. Dan rasanya begitu memuakkan ketika ia harus memikirkan semuanya dalam satu waktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti ini lagi,” ucap Minseok dengan kedua mata yang serius. “Aku akan mendapatkan seekor merpati dan kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++++++++++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seberapa jauh lagi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho melepaskan jubah berburunya dan menyeka peluh di dahinya. Dongho mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di hutan itu dan belum menemukan tempat yang aman dan sesuai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak ada area lapang di bawah sini,” balas Dongho. “Jika pohon-pohon ini terbakar, aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Mendakilah ke atas beberapa saat lagi dan kau boleh menyemburkan apimu di atas tebing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa menghasilkan api,” ucap Yunho sinis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kepercayaan diri adalah sumber kekuatan pengendali api,” balas Dongho. “Ingat itu, Yunho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baik, Guru,” kelakarnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menunduk dan membuat gestur hormat dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berjalan mendahuluinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, tunggu!” ucap Dongho setengah berbisik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho memutar kepalanya dan menatap Dongho yang membeku di belakangnya. Jari telunjuknya diletakkan di depan mulut, memintanya untuk tidak bersuara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesaat kemudian, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Yunho mencari sumber suara dan mereka semua bergeming, saling memicingkan mata untuk dapat melihat sosok di depan mereka. Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, akhirnya orang itu berputar dan berlari dengan cepat. Dongho menyusulnya dengan lebih cepat dan berhasil menarik lehernya, menghentikannya, dan menodongkan belati di depan leher orang itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa kau menguntit kami?” tanya Dongho setengah menggertak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berkali-kali. Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya dan membekap mulutnya saat Minseok hendak berteriak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssstt... ,” bisiknya pelan dan mengancam. Ia lalu memberi gestur kepada Dongho untuk mengurusnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho melepaskan bekapannya dan berjalan ke depan dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, meninggalkan Dongho dan Minseok di belakang. Cahaya matahari mulai dapat menembus pepohonan dan menyilaukan matanya. Ia tahu ia sudah mencapai tebing ketika tidak ada lagi pohon di depannya. Yunho berhenti ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin melongokkan kepalanya dari atas. Air sungai berkaki-kaki di bawah ujung kakinya mengundang dengan sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan gejolak di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengangkat air dari bawah ketika suara kaki yang berlari mengejutkannya dari belakang. Changmin memutar kepalanya dengan sangat cepat dan matanya membulat lebar ketika Yunho sudah berada sedekat itu dengannya. Mencium sebuah bahaya, ia menggeser tubuhnya dengan cekatan tepat saat Yunho hampir menjangkaunya. Yunho berusaha menghentikan laju kakinya satu langkah sebelum ujung tebing dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Changmin meraih jari-jari Yunho dan menariknya dengan sama cepat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka berdua terlonjak ke belakang ketika masing-masing merasakan sengatan yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh. Tanpa membuang waktu, Changmin segera bangkit dari tempatnya tersungkur. Kepanikan masih menyelimutinya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa kau berusaha membunuhku lagi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu besar di belakangnya dan memeriksa jari-jarinya dengan heran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Membunuhmu?” balasnya dengan terengah. “Kau yang berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan beralasan.” Changmin merentangkan kelima jarinya yang terasa tersengat beberapa waktu lalu, mengepalkan mereka kembali, dan merentangkannya lagi berulang-ulang kali untuk menghilangkan rasa menggelitiknya. “Apa kalian memerlukan tubuhku untuk dipersembahkan kepada Aras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mendongak dan menatapnya dengan sengit sebelum menumpukan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, benar..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho berjalan ke arahnya. Dalam waktu bersamaan, Changmin mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menarik kepalan tangannya hingga ke belakang kepala ketika ia hanya berjarak satu langkah dari Yunho, mendorongnya ke depan bersamaan dengan Yunho yang mengangkat tangannya. Satu detik kemudian, Yunho menangkis kepalan tangannya dan mereka berdua terpelanting ke arah yang berlawanan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin menatap telapak tangannya yang tidak tergores atau terbakar sedikitpun, namun dari sanalah rasa terbakar itu muncul dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Ia menggenggamnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan tidak merasakan panas yang seharusnya dapat ia rasakan di permukaan kulitnya. Yunho menatap telapaknya sendiri dengan tertegun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka mendongak dalam waktu yang sama. Dan di antara jelaga-jelaga yang beterbangan di udara, pandangan mereka bertemu.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Omashu is of course taken from Avatar TV series itself, it is originally one of the largest cities in The Earth Kingdom in the series, but I use it here as a formerly independent kingdom where Kang Dongho came from. </p><p>*Kaum revolusionis di sini adalah kaum anti-bender atau anti-pengendali, literally kaum yang nggak setuju dengan adanya para pengendali karena mereka menganggap kalau para pengendali menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk mengopresi orang-orang yang nggak memiliki kekuatan elemen sama sekali alias manusia biasa. Kalau ada yang pernah nonton Avatar: The Legend of Korra, yes, pasti Anda lebih paham ;)</p><p>*Aras, udah banyak disebut-sebut ya makhluk ini. FYI aja, Aras ini semacam pohon legendaris. Will be explained later on when it's time.</p><p>*Ngingetin aja, bulsangjo = phoenix<br/>bonghwangpo= jubah phoenix<br/>Jeokseong= lit. Istana Merah, istana utama (main hall) Gyeongjo</p><p>*Audiensi = semacam pertemuan resmi dan atau privat yang diminta oleh raja/ratu/kepala negara lainnya dg orang yg diundangnya. Kalau ada yg nonton The Crown, pasti nggak asing dengan istilah ini, hehe.</p><p>*Gungsang= dewa matahari<br/>Di sini Jihoon nyebutin "keturunan Gungsang". Jadi di sini masih ada kaum-kaum yg belum disebutin. Selain kaum pengendali, seonggeol/jingeol, masih ada satuuu lagi yang bakal author masukin di sini. Entah bisa dimasukin atau nggak di fanfic yg sudah terlalu penuh dg tema &amp; konsep ini. I guess I'm just gonna go for it since I've dropped hints here and there. Remember when Seohyeon gave Changmin a box of perfumes before his departure to Gyeongjo and what Minseok said about his scent after he wore it? The hints are actually crystal clear if you're quite familiar with this universe ;)</p><p>P.S. Joohyun yg disebut di chapter ini bukan Seohyun (Seo Joohyun) ya, tapi nama aslinya Irene RV (Bae Joohyun) hahaha I just realized they both have the same given names. So yeah, another new character added to the tag!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Are But Dust and Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibarat raungan singa liar, angin membentak kepalanya dari arah hutan. Sisa semilirnya berbisik di telinga. Pandangannya yang memudar menantang mentari yang kini dikelilingi oleh cincin cahaya. Yunho menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok Changmin meluruh. Semua yang melekat padanya menciptakan riak di udara, mengingatkannya kepada aliran sungai di bawah tebing. Ilusi yang diciptakan dari ekor rompi wol ungu tuanya yang berkibar mengikuti tiupan angin, lengan sutra yang bergelombang di sekitar ikat tangan di lengan bawahnya, rambutnya yang kini terurai, melambai di sekitar wajahnya, dan sabuk kulit yang memeluk perutnya dengan kokoh mempertajam pendiriannya.</p><p>Yunho membaui udara yang terasa kental menjangkau dari arahnya. Matanya terpejam tanpa sadar ketika hidungnya menghela perlahan. Sensasi yang mengalir di dalam kepalanya membuatnya lengah. Sekali kelopak matanya terbuka, kawanan kupu-kupu raja beterbangan di balik punggung Changmin dari arah hutan, menjauhi mereka hingga ke cakrawala. </p><p>“Apa kau kehilangan lidahmu,” ucap Changmin yang lebih dulu menguasai dirinya. Yunho memperhatikan mulutnya yang pucat dan kering bergerak. “<em>Yang Mulia</em>?”</p><p>Sanggahan tidak datang tiba-tiba. Berlipat-lipat pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya. Rasa menyengat di tangannya memerlukan sebuah sebab untuk dapat terjadi, namun tidak ada yang terpikirkan olehnya satu pun.</p><p>“Jadi, apakah sekarang kita tidak perlu lagi bersandiwara untuk saling menjaga perdamaian?” Changmin melanjutkan. “Karena kau begitu terus terang ingin melenyapkanku.”</p><p>Changmin melirik ke atas dengan hati-hati ke arah langit untuk memeriksa sesuatu, sebelum menurunkan pandangannya dengan alami. Yunho masih mengawasinya dengan jeli. </p><p>"Kau membiarkanku hidup waktu itu hanya agar kau bisa mengutus seorang pembunuh dan membunuhku di kastel? Atau agar kau bisa mendorongku jatuh dari tebing ini karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahuinya? Setelah itu menggunakan kekuatanmu ketika keduanya masih tidak berhasil juga?" </p><p>Yunho ingin membela diri, namun ia hanya akan terlihat seperti menyuruk di balik lumbung. Ia tidak bisa membual kepada orang yang jelas-jelas memergokinya mencuri, namun setidaknya ia berhak untuk meluruskan prasangka Changmin yang membuatnya terdengar seperti pembunuh yang tidak memiliki nyali. </p><p>“Jika aku adalah pembunuh, aku lebih menyukai membunuhmu sendiri dengan kedua tangan kosong,” ujar Yunho. “Tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghabisi manusia lemah sepertimu. Bukankah itu tidak adil?”</p><p>Changmin tersenyum sinis. “Kau terlalu memuji dirimu sendiri. Ironis, aku selalu mendengar dalih seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemimpin lemah tinggi hati yang tidak diakui oleh siapa pun.” Ia mendekatinya tiba-tiba. “Aku lebih dari orang lemah di sekitar sini. Aku adalah bom waktu yang dapat menghancurkan hidupmu hanya dengan membuka mulut. Itukah sebabnya kau berubah pikiran? Aku tidak begitu menjanjikan lagi sebagai persembahan hidup untuk Aras? Aku bertaruh kau tidak mendiskusikan ini dengan baik bersama Joo Jihoon.”</p><p>Semakin Yunho membiarkan Changmin membuka mulutnya, semakin ketidaksabarannya terpancing keluar. </p><p>“Apapun skenario yang tertulis di dalam kepalamu, itu adalah tuduhan yang sangat serius,” komentar Yunho berang. "Tetapi karena kau meletakkan kepercayaan yang begitu besar kepadaku…" Yunho mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan mengambil paksa lengan Changmin, mencengkeramnya erat. "suatu kehormatan jika aku bisa membungkammu saat ini juga."</p><p>Changmin berusaha memberontak. Sekali kulit mereka bersentuhan, sengatan itu muncul kembali. Meskipun tidak membuat mereka terlempar ke tanah seperti sebelumnya, rasa menyengatnya membuat mereka terkejut dan menarik diri dari satu sama lain. </p><p>"Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal," desis Changmin. </p><p>"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan selain mengadu kepada Seonhwa menggunakan merpati yang baru saja kauterbangkan?" Yunho mengeraskan suaranya. "Kaupikir itu akan membuatku menyesal?" </p><p>Wajah Changmin merah padam. Ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan di sekitar mereka ketika ia mendengar suara gemuruh air di bawah tebing. Yunho menyiagakan kewaspadaannya.</p><p>“Yunho,” panggil Dongho yang baru saja muncul dari dalam hutan. Ia memperhatikan Changmin dari sisi terjauh. “Apa yang terjadi?”</p><p>“Minseok!” seru Changmin yang mendapati Minseok disekap oleh kedua lengan kokoh Dongho, siap untuk berlari ke arah mereka. </p><p>Yunho mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai peringatan agar Changmin tidak menghampiri mereka.</p><p>“Dongho, bawa anak itu turun,” perintah Yunho menyiratkan urusannya yang belum berakhir dengan Changmin.</p><p>Changmin terlihat gelisah. “Apa yang akan kaulakukan kepadanya?”</p><p>“Jika kau bersikap tenang, Dongho akan mengembalikannya kepadamu tanpa satu goresan sedikit pun,” ujar Yunho yang kemudian memberi gestur kepada Dongho untuk segera pergi.</p><p>Changmin mengamati Dongho dan Minseok hingga mereka menghilang kembali di dalam hutan, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika Yunho kembali kepadanya.</p><p>“Dengar, Pangeran Daewol,” sambungnya. Matanya beralih sejenak ke udara dan kemudian menatapnya kembali. “Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan semua orang akan membiarkanmu hidup di sini dengan tenang. Nyawamu tidak akan lebih aman di tangan Jihoon ataupun para dewan dan seluruh rakyat Gyeongjo, tetapi kau tidak bisa berlari sendirian di sini.”</p><p>“Apa yang kaubicarakan?”</p><p>“Kita bisa membunuh satu sama lain di kemudian hari.” Yunho berkata dengan mudahnya. “Untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau tetap menutup mulutmu dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup.”</p><p>“Aku hampir tidak pernah membuka mulutku dan kau sudah berusaha untuk membunuhku tiga kali!” Changmin menentangnya. “Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa memercayaimu setelah ini?”</p><p>Yunho mempertimbangkan sejenak. “Apakah kau menulis sesuatu tentang siapa aku dalam suratmu kepada Seonhwa?”</p><p>Changmin tergelak. Sepertinya ia hampir saja melupakan surat yang baru saja ia terbangkan dengan merpati yang entah dari mana Minseok dapatkan. Terlebih lagi, sikap Yunho yang begitu tenang ketika menangkap basah alasan Changmin berada jauh di atas tebing membuat Changmin semakin bertanya-tanya.</p><p>“Tidak,” jawab Changmin setelah keheningannya. “Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun.”</p><p>“Kau bisa saja berbohong kepadaku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya sekarang,” balas Yunho. “Lihat? Kita berada dalam kesangsian yang sama saat ini.”</p><p>Changmin terdiam lagi. Seseorang akan berusaha membunuh Changmin. Yunho hanya ingin memastikan, bukan ia yang menjadi pelaku utamanya. </p><p>“Baiklah,” ucap Changmin. “Aku tahu percaya adalah suatu hal yang tidak pandai kaulakukan kecuali kepada penasihatmu Jihoon yang bijak, tetapi bagilah kepercayaan itu sedikit kepadaku. Kau akan memberikan satu kehormatan terkecil yang tidak bisa orang lain di sini berikan.”</p><p>“Aku menyesal Gyeongjo tidaklah seperti yang kaubayangkan,” ucap Yunho menanggapi kalimat terakhirnya. Ia sendiri tidak dapat memutuskan apakah itu sebuah lemparan sindiran ataukah sebuah simpati yang terucap tiba-tiba.</p><p>“Tidak perlu menyesal. Ini tepat seperti yang kubayangkan akan Gyeongjo. Munafik jika aku berpikir sebaliknya.”</p><p>Yunho berhenti untuk memikirkan segala macam prasangka dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya, dan mempertimbangkan Changmin dari sudut pandang lain. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan bagaimana cara berpikir orang itu, atau menutup mulutnya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berkhianat, namun jauh di dalam kepalanya, Yunho merasa ia dapat memberi kesempatan kepadanya. Cacat atau tidak, intuisinya berusaha melaporkan sesuatu yang penting. </p><p>“Bagus,” ucap Yunho. “Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa.”</p><p>Reaksi yang Changmin tunjukkan mengingkari perkataannya, walaupun hanya sesaat. Changmin melenturkan kembali raut wajahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dengan terang-terangan memeriksa bahwa merpatinya telah terbang bebas dan jauh, seperti kawanan kupu-kupu raja yang telah meninggalkan hutan, mengabarkan kepada Gyeongjo bahwa musim dingin sudah di depan mata. </p><p>Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang ke cakrawala dengan dahi bertautan. Musim dingin tidak seharusnya datang secepat ini. </p><p>“Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu, tetapi aku tidak memerlukannya.” Changmin membawa kembali perhatiannya. “Aku tidak meminta kepercayaan penuh darimu, tapi aku ingin kau meyakini bahwa aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun jadi jangan pernah kau bermain-main dengan hidupku lagi.”</p><p>Yunho memberikan balasan bisu kepadanya. Changmin memeriksa ke arah hutan. </p><p>“Aku akan menjemput Minseok dan kembali ke kastel,” ucapnya terburu-buru. “Jika ia terluka, aku akan membuat perhitungan kembali denganmu.”</p><p>Yunho masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seperti ia sungguh-sungguh akan melukai Yunho jika pengawal kecilnya itu tidak kembali kepadanya dalam keadaan semula. Namun ia membiarkan Changmin melangkah menjauh begitu saja. Lama setelah itu, aromanya masih tertinggal di dalam kepalanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sebuah pesan datang di Gyeongjo dua hari kemudian. Changmin mencium sesuatu yang salah ketika mereka menghimpunnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan dewan inti istana.</p><p>Yunho adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya di ujung meja, meskipun begitu melihatnya, tidak ada sepatah kata pun untuknya. Salah satu lengan Yunho hanya terangkat enggan, menunjuk ke bangku sisi kanan di dekatnya. Changmin berpura-pura itu adalah sambutan tersantun dari Yunho dan ia benar-benar diinginkan di tempat itu. Ia mengangkat kakinya dari ambang pintu dan menempatkan dirinya di bangku yang ditunjuk.</p><p>Leher jubahnya terasa mencekik. Changmin mengendurkannya dan segera mengatupkan kesepuluh jarinya di bawah meja, pandangan tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari permukaan meja di depannya. Yunho meliriknya sekilas, sebelum memandang lurus ke depan, menatap pintu masuk ruang pertemuan. Kedua telinga Changmin menangkap ketukan-ketukan yang dihasilkan oleh jari Yunho di atas meja ek coklat tua persegi panjang yang memiliki begitu banyak goresan di atasnya, sama seperti bekas-bekas sayatan dan luka di jari-jari Yunho yang tidak tertutupi oleh lengan pakaiannya.</p><p>“Yang Mulia,” ucap seseorang.</p><p>Changmin mendongak dan memutar kepalanya. Seseorang yang mengenakan baju zirah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sebuah harapan muncul di benak Changmin sebelum orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Begitu pendek akalnya ketika ia berpikir bahwa orang itu baru saja memanggilnya. Pada akhirnya, pandangan itu hanyalah sebuah penghinaan lain yang dilemparkan kepadanya. </p><p>“Choi Siwon,” sapa Yunho.</p><p>Sebelum Changmin sempat melepaskan pandangannya, Choi Siwon telah melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi kiri meja, jelas sekali bermaksud menjaga jarak dengannya sejauh mungkin.</p><p>“Apakah kau tersesat, Siwon?” tanya Yunho. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. Sebuah keluhan tajam ia lemparkan melalui matanya, dan seperti itu bukan masalah baginya, Yunho membalasnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Komunikasi non-verbal keduanya membuat kedua bahu Changmin mengeras, dan hanya melemas kembali ketika Yunho menunjuk bangku di sebelah Changmin dan Siwon berputar arah tanpa memberikan penolakan. 

</p><p>Dari ujung matanya, Changmin dapat merasakan Siwon memeriksanya sebelum menarik bangku di sebelahnya dengan keras. Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat sedikit meredam suara gesekan kursi dan lantai yang menyayat itu.</p><p>Jihoon memasuki ruangan diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Langkahnya begitu fasih hingga ia melihat Changmin dan berhenti di ujung meja, memandangnya dengan penuh perhitungan. Changmin memperhatikan empat orang yang lain di belakang Jihoon, yang kemudian menyebar untuk menempatkan diri di bangku masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jihoon mengambil bangku yang tersisa, tepat di hadapan Changmin.</p><p>“Ini bukan sisi yang tepat untukku.” Pernyataan Jihoon mengambang membentuk sebuah pertanyaan halus. Alih-alih melihat siapa yang berbicara, semua orang menumpahkan perhatian mereka kepada Changmin. Dengan terang-terangan, mereka menegaskan untuk siapa antagonisme Jihoon ditujukan.</p><p>“Apa yang orang itu lakukan, di bangku penasihatmu, Yang Mulia?” sahut laki-laki di samping Jihoon dengan ketidakramahan yang kental. “Ia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini.”</p><p>Kelengangan dari Yunho membuat penghinaan itu terasa lebih lama dan nyalang bagi Changmin. </p><p>“Aku bisa melihat dari mana datangnya keresahanmu,” balas seorang dewan yang duduk di samping Siwon setelah memastikan Yunho tidak akan menjawabnya. “namun tidak bisakah kau melihatnya sebagai sebuah…penyegar?” Orang itu melirik Changmin dari sela-sela helaian rambut berombaknya yang jatuh di atas wajah. “Menarik sekali...”</p><p>“Menarik? Lihat wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang mudah pecah seperti es. Apakah dia perlahan-lahan meleleh berada di Gyeongjo?”</p><p>Tidak ada gelak yang menyelingi gurauan buruk rupa mereka untuk Changmin, namun ia dapat merasakan semua bibir yang mengembang setelah berpikir mereka berhasil melukai harga dirinya.</p><p>“<em>Wangjanim!</em>” Panggilan yang menggema dari ujung sisi kiri meja membuat Changmin mendongak. “Kau harus menanggalkan pakaian wol itu dan merasakan sengatan matahari kami!”</p><p>Pekikan itu membuat Changmin menjadi lebih sadar dengan butiran-butiran peluh yang terbentuk di pelipisnya. Berada di sana seperti terkungkung dalam kolam mata air panas Daewol. Hanya saja, rasanya ia berendam selama berhari-hari tanpa henti dikelilingi oleh anjing-anjing pelahap maut.</p><p>“Apa kalian sudah selesai?” seru Yunho yang membubarkan tawa-tawa kecil yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut mereka. Keheningan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan segera. “Tuan-tuan.” Mata Yunho berkeliling menatap kelima anggota dewan secara bergantian. “Kita memiliki masalah yang lebih penting di sini untuk dibahas.”</p><p>Semua orang menegakkan bahu mereka masing-masing dan bersiap mendengarkan Yunho.</p><p>“Aku menerima pesan dari Daewol pagi ini.” Yunho mengumumkan.</p><p>Mendengar tempat asalnya disebut, jantung Changmin berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Setelah mengirimkan merpati berhari-hari yang lalu, ia belum sekali pun mendapatkan balasan dari Seonhwa ataupun Seohyun. Yunho bisa saja telah membaca pesan balasan yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya. Dan jika Seonhwa menyatakan sesuatu di dalamnya untuk menanggapi penyekapannya oleh Gyeongjo dan percobaan pembunuhan yang dialaminya, Changmin mungkin saja akan benar-benar menghadapi ajalnya dalam hitungan jam mulai dari detik ini juga. Meskipun kesepakatan telah terbentuk antara ia dan Yunho, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Yunho untuk mengingkarinya atau mengubah pikirannya.</p><p>Yunho mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan. “Armada kita dibutuhkan di perbatasan.”</p><p>“Apakah itu alasannya ia berada di sini?” sela orang di samping Jihoon sembari mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada Changmin. “Untuk menjilat kita?”</p><p>“Dia bisa menjilat kita hingga harga dirinya habis, tetapi kita pergi melawan Seonggwang bukan karena Daewol. Meskipun, aku akan sangat senang melihat kerajaannya runtuh dan hilang dari peradaban.”</p><p>“Bahkan saat berdiri sekarang pun, kerajaan kecil itu tidak layak untuk dituliskan dalam sejarah. Sangatlah mudah untuk meluluh lantakkan pulau mereka dan menenggelamkannya di tengah danau es.”</p><p>“Kwon Sangwoo, Ahn Naesang,” ucap Yunho meninggi. Semua orang terdiam, sebelum Sangwoo tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf yang tidak seberapa. Yunho terlihat seperti ia baru saja menyadari kesalahannya dan menegakkan bahunya sekali lagi dengan suara yang tenang setelah itu, namun dibuat-buat. “Siwon, berapa banyak yang dapat kita kirimkan?”</p><p>“Dua ribu, setidaknya” balas Siwon yang memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam kompetisi mengolok mereka. Ia terlihat belum selesai mempertimbangkannya, atau lebih buruk lagi, ia tidak memikirkan jawabannya sama sekali.  </p><p>“Kita memiliki prajurit berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari itu,” komentar Yunho. “Dari apa yang kuketahui, jumlah prajurit Seonggwang tumbuh berkali-kali lipat dari kali terakhir. Jumlah yang kauajukan tidak lebih dari pasukan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.”</p><p>“Jumlah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menambah pasukan yang Daewol miliki,” balas Siwon. “Terlebih lagi, tidak ada gunanya mengorbankan begitu banyak prajurit hanya untuk mereka.” Ia menambahkannya dengan suara rendah dan tajam.</p><p>“Kita tidak melakukannya untuk Daewol, Siwon.” Jihoon mengingatkan. “Kita melakukannya untuk Gyeongjo. Bayangkan jika Seonggwang terkalahkan dan Gyeongjo menjadi satu-satunya kerajaan terbesar di seluruh Balhae.”</p><p>Yunho berhenti sejenak, sebelum memutar kepalanya ke arah Changmin.</p><p>“Berapa banyak yang kalian miliki?”</p><p>Changmin sedikit tergelak dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu ketika pikirannya masih meraba-raba tentang apa yang terjadi dengan suratnya, kondisi terkini Daewol, dan terutama ketidakhadirannya di sana ketika seharusnya ia ikut andil merancang plot bersama Seonhwa. Namun di atas semuanya, ia tidak percaya ia terlibat dalam diskusi semacam ini bersama musuhnya. Sekarang, Changmin tidak yakin jika ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.</p><p>“Singkirkan rasa curigamu.” Jihoon mengendus gelagatnya. “Gunakan keberadaanmu di sini dengan sebaik-baiknya, atau kau hanya akan menjadi alat tukar yang tidak berarti. Seonhwa tidak akan menghargai itu.”</p><p>“Tiga ribu,” sahut Changmin dengan geram. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jihoon dan menatap Yunho. “Dengan waktu sesingkat ini, hanya jumlah itu yang dapat dikumpulkan dari klan pendukung kami.”</p><p>“Bagaimana dengan pertahanan istana?”</p><p>“Kami memiliki milisi dalam keadaan genting untuk menjadi pertahanan istana,” jawab Changmin, lebih tenang kali ini. “Dua ribu personel.”</p><p>“Siwon?” tanya Yunho.</p><p>“Jumlah prajurit kita masih bisa dipangkas,” jawabnya. “Tujuh ribu melawan berapa pun prajurit yang Seonggwang miliki, kita masih akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih baik. Aku yakin Heechul memiliki pendapat soal ini.”</p><p>“Benar,” sahut laki-laki berombak di samping Siwon. “Jumlah itu dapat disetujui tanpa harus mencederai perekonomian negeri ini. Pasukan tidak perlu diterjunkan dalam jumlah banyak apalagi jika itu ikut menguntungkan kerajaan lain yang tidak ingin tunduk. Terlebih lagi, pajak dalam negeri kita sedang menyusut.” Heechul berhenti sejenak. “Dan biaya untuk Aras…”</p><p>“Oh,” sela Jihoon. “Seperti yang telah kudeklarasikan di hari lain, kita mendapatkan pengganti yang akan mengabdikan diri untuk Aras mulai saat ini. Tidak perlu lagi membayar pegawai rendahan berkedok pendeta dari Ba Sing Se. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali merampas koin-koin emas kita.”</p><p>Laki-laki paruh baya di ujung kiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, terlihat tertarik. “Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin dengannya? Seburuk-buruknya para pendeta itu, mereka masih lebih baik daripada pangeran ingusan yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghormati Aras. Darah pemberontak mengalir di seluruh nadinya."</p><p>“Itu adalah inti dari semua ini, Tuan Ahn,” balas Jihoon. “Siapa yang menghancurkan, harus bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaikinya. Aku mengantongi sebuah…ramalan dari Kepala Pendeta Kim.” Ia memutar pandangannya. “Kau harus merombak perhitungan kembali, Heechul. Kita akan mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin prajurit untuk menyingkirkan Seonggwang.”</p><p>Yunho yang mengamati diskusi itu terjadi pada akhirnya meluruskan pandangannya. “Baiklah. Aku memercayai kalian semua untuk melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing,” ucapnya. “Siwon, kau dan aku akan melakukan diskusi dengan Dongho. Ia akan memimpin kali ini. Dan, aku akan berangkat bersama kalian.”</p><p>“Yang Mulia,” ucap Sangwoo pelan. “Maafkan aku, tetapi semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi di Jeoksong beberapa waktu lalu, dan–”</p><p>“Aku tidak cacat,” potong Yunho. “Aku masih bisa mengayunkan martil dan pedangku dengan sempurna. Jihoon akan menggantikanku sementara waktu di sini. Seperti sebelumnya.”</p><p>Jihoon berdecak dan bersandar dengan tenang di bangkunya. “Aku mengerti kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri di masa lalu di medan perang sebagai putra mahkota, tetapi sekarang kau adalah seorang raja. Kau tahu peraturannya, Yunho. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu.”</p><p>“Kalian dapat mengubah pikiranku dalam hal apa pun kecuali itu,” balas Yunho tegas. “Dan selagi aku menjadi pemimpin kalian, aku berhak mengubah peraturan dan mengambil keputusanku sendiri.”</p><p>“Kau ingin melanggar aturan Gungsang?”</p><p>“Pertemuan dibubarkan.”</p><p>Lenguhan tidak puas dapat terdengar pelan dari barisan kiri Yunho, sebelum satu per satu dari mereka berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Yunho. Jihoon menatap Changmin sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Changmin masih enggan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mendapatkan jawaban.</p><p>“Apakah kau menerima pesan lain dari Daewol?” tanya Changmin setelah hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di ruang itu.</p><p>Seolah baru saja sadar akan keberadaan Changmin di sana, Yunho mendongak dari bangkunya perlahan. “Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja?” Ia berdiri dari bangkunya. “Para pemanah di menara pengawas lebih antusias sekarang untuk berburu merpati. Aku memperketat penjagaan setelah aksi konyolmu kala itu.”</p><p>Yunho berjalan pelan ke balik punggungnya sembari memantau dengan kedua tangan disatukan di belakang. </p><p>“Apakah mereka menembak merpati itu?”</p><p>“Tidak,” ucap Yunho pelan di belakangnya. “Aku ingin tahu apakah Seonhwa akan mengirimkan pasukan kemari setelah membaca pesanmu, atau ia masih menginginkan pasukan kami berangkat ke Daewol.” Bulu kuduk Changmin meremang ketika suara Yunho terdengar begitu dekat. “Jadi aku membiarkannya terbang. Untuk menguji perkataanmu.”</p><p>Changmin menyangatkan pandangannya meskipun Yunho tidak bisa melihat dari balik punggungnya. “Kau masih tidak memercayaiku,” ujarnya. </p><p>“Percaya adalah perkara sekilas yang tidak abadi,” balas Yunho. “Kau hanya bisa percaya kepada seseorang sampai orang itu menusukmu dari belakang.” Terdengar suara langkah kaki Yunho yang semakin menjauh. “Sampai itu terjadi, aku berhak mencurigaimu semauku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa.”</p><p>Changmin memutar tubuhnya beberapa saat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. Hanya ada dirinya seorang di ruangan itu, namun jejak aroma Yunho masih mengapung di sana. Hiasan <em>bulsangjo</em> emas yang tergantung di atas pintu menatapnya garang. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Langit masih setengah gelap ketika debu-debu yang beterbangan mengiringi deru kaki ribuan kuda yang berlari keluar dari istal dan melintas di sepanjang jalan utama istana. Partikel-partikel kecil tak terhingga itu menggelitik matanya yang sayu, yang selalu terjaga di setiap malamnya di tempat itu memikirkan cara apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mendatangkan kematian kepadanya. Komando prajurit yang lantang disertai ringkikan kuda menjadi suara latar pikiran Changmin yang mengembara ke tempat tinggalnya, di mana sejauh hidungnya mengendus, hanya ada aroma humus, lumut basah, atau hamparan salju segar tidak peduli musim apa yang sedang berlangsung. Terkadang ia muak, tumbuh di pulau lembap terisolasi di tengah danau. Telah menghabiskan beberapa hari di tempat sekering Gyeongjo, dan hanya ada debu serta tanah tandus sejauh ia memandang, kerinduannya yang mendalam akan pulau suram itu tidak dapat terelakkan. Terutama ketika ia mengetahui sebentar lagi segerombolan pasukan akan berbaris beriringan menuju ke Utara, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melihat mereka melakukannya.</p><p>Changmin berdiri di tepi memandangi semua kesibukan itu berlalu, seakan ia tidak cukup membenci semua itu terjadi di depan matanya.</p><p>Seekor kuda meringkik di sampingnya dan berhenti. Suara sepasang sepatu lars kulit yang mendarat tegas di tanah menyentak khayalnya yang kemudian tercerai-berai di depan mata, menyisakan debu yang sama kelabunya. Changmin menunggu hingga kuda terakhir melewatinya sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri menghadap penunggunya. </p><p>“Selagi aku masih bermurah hati,” ucap Jung Yunho. Suaranya begitu berat dan dalam di pagi hari. “apakah kau mempunyai pesan untuk Seonhwa yang harus kusampaikan?”</p><p>Changmin menatapnya sejenak. Rompi kulit yang menutupi tuniknya memeluk bagian atas tubuhnya dengan erat dan membentuk tubuhnya dengan tepat.</p><p>“Usaha yang bagus.” Pandangan Changmin berangsur naik, berhenti pada kedua bola mata Yunho yang kecoklatan. Bayangan merah berkilat samar di irisnya.  </p><p>Ia memikirkan tentang sebuah invasi atau usaha lainnya untuk membebaskannya dari tempat itu. Changmin dapat menitipkan pesan rahasia kepada Yunho yang tidak akan orang itu mengerti untuk disampaikan kepada Seonhwa. Seonhwa mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia akan mengerahkan prajurit jika situasi berubah menjadi buruk. Penahanannya di sana, ditambah dengan usaha para pembunuh yang setiap waktu dapat mencabut nyawanya terlihat begitu buruk untuknya, namun ia tidak dapat memutuskan apakah hal itu buruk untuk Seonhwa jika pasukan Gyeongjo lah yang wanita itu inginkan sebagai ganti kedatangan Changmin di sana. Dan ia tidak cukup gila untuk memercayai Yunho mengantarkan pesan segenting itu. Sekarang, isi surat yang ia kirimkan kepada Seonhwa dengan merpati saat itu hanya akan terdengar seperti gerutuan tidak penting. Ada sebuah kerajaan yang sedang mereka perjuangkan, jauh melebihi dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak ingin menjadi beban penghalang bagi kedaulatan mereka. Di samping itu, ada hal lain yang harus ia ketahui dan seorang pengendali lain yang harus ia lindungi identitasnya. </p><p>“Apa yang akan kaukatakan kepada ibuku mengenaiku?” tanyanya. Tidak mungkin Yunho akan memberitahu Seonhwa yang sebenarnya dan menimbulkan perselisihan ketika seharusnya mereka saling bersandiwara dan merendahkan punggung mereka masing-masing dalam perdamaian.</p><p>“Kau tidak perlu tahu,” jawab Yunho. “Yang harus kautahu adalah, kepergianku bukan berarti kebebasanmu untuk membuka mulut.” Jung Yunho tidak perlu merancang pemanasan sebelum mengubah intonasi suara dan raut wajahnya. Bagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan. Terkadang kepraktisannya membuat Changmin terperanjat tanpa sebab. “Begitu kau membuka mulut, aku akan mengetahuinya dalam hitungan jam.” Yunho melangkah mendekatinya. Diucapkan dalam bisikan tegas yang sarat dengan gertakan, kalimat selanjutnya mengalahkan Changmin di tempatnya. “Tidak hanya kau yang berada sedekat ini denganku, tetapi keluarga dan kerajaanmu juga, sebentar lagi. Kau tahu siapa aku dan apa yang bisa kulakukan hanya dengan memutar kedua kakiku.”</p><p>Jejak udara yang tertinggal setelah Yunho menjauhkan diri menerbangkan aroma kulit bercampur limau kasturi dan garam yang kuat dalam sekali waktu. Hidung Changmin mencoba mengambil wangi itu sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mereka berangsur melemah bersamaan dengan Yunho yang melompat naik ke atas punggung kudanya. Ketertegunannya mengendap dan digantikan dengan gelombang suasana hati yang begitu berbeda.</p><p>Changmin mendongak perlahan. “Sampaikan kepada Seohyun aku baik-baik saja.”</p><p>Yunho hanya menatapnya dari atas kuda tanpa memberikan kepastian atau mempertanyakan apapun. Ketika orang itu hendak mengangkat tali kekang kudanya, mulut Changmin terbuka lagi. “Jika kau melihat <em>nunatak </em>di tengah perjalanan, ambil jalan memutar.”</p><p>Derap kaki kuda mendekati mereka. Dongho berhenti di samping Yunho dan mencermati Changmin dengan kening berkerut sebelum kembali kepada Yunho.</p><p>“Yang Mulia,” ujarnya.</p><p>Yunho mengangguk pelan dan meraih tali kekang kudanya. Pada hentakan kaki pertama, Yunho menatapnya terakhir kali sebelum ia dan Dongho berpacu menyusul rombongan yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka di gerbang utama. Debu kembali beterbangan di sekitarnya. Suasana hati Changmin kembali tersuruk dan mengungkapkan rasa pening yang ia rasakan tepat di kepala selama kehadiran Yunho baru saja dan di  waktu-waktu sebelumnya.</p><p>“<em>Hyungnim</em>.” Suara Minseok terdengar dari balik punggungnya. “Sudah waktunya.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daewol berdiri tegak di atas pulau terpencil di tengah-tengah danau es. Hutan-hutan yang mereka miliki begitu suram, yang sebagian besar tanahnya tertutupi lumut atau cendawan. Dengan udara yang terasa basah di dalam hidung dan pepohonan yang begitu rapat menjaga jalan setapak panjang yang bercabang dan berputar-putar, hutan itu menjaga hal-hal penting yang hidup dan menjadi kehidupan itu sendiri bagi Daewol. Di Gyeongjo, hutan mereka lebih terbuka. Tebing mengangkatnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada tanah istana dan permukiman mereka, mengizinkan sinar matahari menyentuh setiap permukaan yang dapat ia raba, terasa lebih dekat. Changmin telah berhasil menjangkau sisi terdekat hutan itu dan menerbangkan merpatinya di tempat terbuka di bagian Utara, tanpa mengetahui bahwa jika ia berjalan cukup jauh ke Barat, ia akan menemukan tepian tebing terjauh yang berdiri megah di atas lautan. Tidak heran jika hidungnya dipenuhi aroma garam akhir-akhir ini.</p><p>Tepat lima meter di depan mulut tebing, Aras menduduki singgasananya. Pinggulnya yang selebar dua perahu nelayan melesak ke dalam tanah bebatuan dan menyangga tubuhnya yang setinggi 50 kaki serta mahkota hijaunya yang menjulang di antara tangan-tangan panjangnya yang teduh dan melindungi. Sayangnya, bayangan yang indah itu hanya terlukis di dalam imajinasinya. Alih-alih tangguh, Aras di depan matanya saat ini terlihat paling lemah di antara semua pohon di hutan itu. Kulit kayu kering terkuliti dari batangnya dan berserakan mengelilinginya, menampakkan batang yang menghitam di dalam. Getah hitam yang tidak biasa mengalir darinya.</p><p>Aras menangis dalam diam.</p><p>“Singkirkan tanganmu!”</p><p>Changmin terlonjak ketika seorang perempuan berjalan terburu-buru mendekatinya. Ketika cukup dekat, ia menepis tangan Changmin yang hampir saja menyentuh batang pohon. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tidak percaya.</p><p>“Kau hanya akan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, tidak lebih dari itu.”</p><p>Tangan Changmin turun perlahan-lahan, namun ia belum bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Kehadiran wanita asing itu seakan mendaratkan pikirannya di suatu waktu. Wajah putihnya yang begitu kontras dengan gaun hitam berenda merah di setiap tepi dan belahan itu seolah menghadirkan sesuatu yang berbeda di Gyeongjo. Jika saja bukan karena caranya memandang Changmin yang membuat kecil hati, ia akan menatap kedua mata coklatnya dalam waktu yang lama.</p><p>Perempuan itu menghela. “Kim Jisoo,” ucapnya singkat, akhirnya menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat.</p><p>“Pendeta yang ditugaskan Jihoon rupanya.” Changmin menyuarakan pikirannya dengan keras. “Mengapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?”</p><p>Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatapnya dengan sebuah penegasan.</p><p>“Apa aku juga tidak diperbolehkan bertanya?”</p><p>“Debu tidak boleh mengotori segala sesuatu yang suci.”</p><p>Changmin mendesah. “Apakah tidak ada yang pandai kalian lakukan selain merendahkan orang asing?”</p><p>Jisoo tidak menjawabnya, dan Changmin tidak ingin berdebat dengan seorang pendeta. Ia melangkah mundur ketika beberapa helai daun Aras yang kering dan merah jatuh di depan kakinya. Changmin meraup segenggam dedaunan dari bawah kaki dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.</p><p>“Ia sekarat,” komentar Changmin. “namun semua orang berkata pohon ini abadi.”</p><p>“Apakah arti dari hidup selamanya dalam penderitaan?” balas Jisoo. “Aras tidak seharusnya mendapatkan takdir sehina ini tetapi kalian semua mengubahnya!”</p><p>Changmin terpaku menatapnya. “Bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya?” </p><p>“Maksudmu, bagaimana kami akan mempersembahkanmu kepadanya.” Jisoo memperbaiki kalimatnya dengan sinis. “Aku akan menghubungkan roh kalian. Perlahan tapi pasti, Aras akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan Tuan…”</p><p>“Akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku?”</p><p>“Binasa.”</p><p>Changmin berdiri dan membuka telapak tangannya. Daun-daun Aras yang hancur di dalam telapaknya beterbangan ditiup udara. Ia tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan Jisoo, sama halnya dengan semua orang di Gyeongjo, bahwa ia pantas mendapatkannya untuk membayar perbuatan leluhur Daewol yang menyebabkan semua ini. Melihat pohon abadi yang menjadi roh dari Gyeongjo menanggung penderitaan seperti ini, Changmin mulai berpikir ia dapat memahami usaha licik mereka untuk membuatnya menjadi persembahan tanpa persetujuan siapa pun. Jika pohon itu lenyap, Gyeongjo akan mengalami takdir yang sama. Alasan yang sama di balik usaha pemusnahan Aras oleh leluhur suku air Daewol atas reaksi mereka terhadap kekejaman Gyeongjo di masa lalu.</p><p>Ada sebuah koneksi yang tidak Changmin pahami antara dirinya dengan Aras. Ia ingin membuat pohon itu merasa lebih baik. </p><p>“Jika begitu...” ucap Changmin lirih. “Jangan membuang waktu. Mari kita mulai.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact &amp; glossary:<br/>1) Ide awal terbentuknya Aras itu awalnya dari pohon aras yang diceritakan dalam mitologi Mesir kuno, mengenai roh(?) Osiris yang dimasukkan ke dalam pohon aras. Dalam Avatar the series sendiri juga ada cerita mengenai pohon beringin raksasa di episode The Swamp.</p><p>2) Ba Sing Se diambil dari salah satu kota terkenalnya Earth Kingdom di Avatar TV series yaa, bukan karangan author sendiri ;)</p><p>3) Gungsang: dewa matahari</p><p>2) Nunatak: bagian berbatu dari suatu bubungan, pegunungan, atau puncak di suatu gletser yang terpapar udara dan tidak dilapisi oleh es atau salju (Wikipedia) atau puncak gunung atau tonjolan batuan yang mencuat di atas kawasan bersalju (KBBI).</p><p>3) Wangjanim: pangeran</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>